


A Royal Twin Swap

by Wyvflie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of sass from everyone, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Betrayal, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Discovery of a new siblings, Disguise, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny...hopefully, Light Angst, Makeover, Multi, Secret Plan, Secrets, Slow Burn, They find eatchother years later, This is nothing like the movie, Twin bonding session, Twins were sepreated, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvflie/pseuds/Wyvflie
Summary: This story is inspired by The Parent Trap. These characters belong to Thomas Sanders.This is also my first fanfic I have ever wrote.Roman Rodriguez is in England for summer break. He was all excited about seeing the English boys, the restaurants, and the shops. He was at a Dodie concert when he met someone unexpected.Remus Achterberg is a prince-in-training wanting to get away from his royal duties. He is in England for business purposes when he snuck out to see a concert.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in England, a teenage boy is excitedly getting ready for his first concert alone. He got permission from his parents, and is now deciding on what to wear. He is anxiously picking at strands of hairs and smoothing the creases in his outfit.

Elsewhere in England, a bored prince sits alone in his room, waiting. His mother was supposedly going to take him to a concert and afterwards to a fancy restaurant for his birthday, but at the last minute, had to bail on him for an emergency meeting. So he sat in his room, waiting for the perfect moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman Rodriguez had just left the hotel he was staying at to go to a concert. A Dodie concert to be exact. He was so excited that almost forgot his ticket in his room. Roman sprinted back into the hotel, ran up the stairs (`cause who has the patience to use the elevator!?), unlocked the apartment door, and ran to his room. He grabbed his ticket, and was almost out the front door when someone had called his name.

"Roman,did you forget something?"

It was Romans' dad.

"Yeah dad, I almost left without my ticket," Roman replied meekly.

"Now that wouldn't be good," Roman dad said,"it would be difficult to get in without it."

"It would be dad," Roman chuckled.

A moment of silenced went by.

"Have fun."

"I will."

Roman left the hotel, called an uber, and waited impatiently for it to pick him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus sat on his hotel bed, bored out of his mind. His mom cancelled on him for some 'important' meeting. Remus couldn't believed her. Sure, she cancelled on him multiple times before, but it was his BIRTHDAY for goodness sake's. But apparently THAT didn't matter. Now he just sits in his hotel room, waiting for SOMETHING to happen.

Remus lied down on his hotel bed, wondering what he was going to do. Remus glanced over at the night stand to see his ticket. Then it hit him. He didn't need his mother to go to a concert. All he needed was his ticket.

So he devise a plan. He was going to walk out the front door. Now that seems like an easy task, but it wasn't. There was still something in his way; his bodyguard. How was he going to get past him? Remus's body guard is a tall, lithe dude and was extremely smart. Getting past him would require an explosion, a wild goose chase, a distraction.

Remus started to work on his diversion. He only had an hour to set it up, so he needed to do quickly. He went to his suitcase, zipped it open, and started to drag everything out until he found what he was looking for. He picked it up, planted it near the bathroom door, and started to yell for his bodyguard.

"LEO, HELP! THERE IS A RAT IN THE BATHROOM!"

Leo rushed to the bathroom, but only to find nothing there. He took a step towards the bathroom, when a disgusting smell stopped him. He looked down to see he triggered a stink bomb trap. He took a large step back, only to slip on soap. He caught himself before he hit the ground, but he got soaked in water and milk. Then he heard the prince laugh.

"I would love to help you outta there, but I gotta go do something fun, so see ya!"

Remus went to the front door, ticket in hand, and open the door.

"REMUS, don't you dare leave this apartment!"

Remus looked back at his bodyguard, struggling to stand up, and smirked.

"Remus, I swear if you leave this room you're going to regret it!"

Remus started to walk out the door.

"Do not leave this apartment young man!"

The prince left the room.

"REMUS!"


	2. Arriving at the Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know all lot about the United Kingdom, so I apologize in advance if any of this is incorrect.

Roman just have arrived at Hyde Park.

"Wow, this is so cool," Roman muttered under his breath.

The place is huge (duh, you're outside in a PARK). The stage is elevated with a wooden platform with wooden stairs leading up to it. The benches in the arena were a beautiful shade of red, almost like a cherry, and the floral around the perimeter of the arena were gorgeous; they were blue tulips and periwinkle.

The security weren't all that impressive; only 7 were guarding the surrounding area. Two of the seven guards were at the entrance.

'I guess that is where I need to go.'

Roman walk over to the two security guarding the entrance.

"Hello," Roman spoke,"is this were you get your tickets checked?"

"Yes," guard one answered.

"Oh good."

Roman gave guard one his ticket.

Guard one inspected Romans' ticket.

"You can proceed inside sir."

"Thank you."

"Before you do that," guard two said,"I need to stamp your hand."

"Of course."

Roman held out his right hand to be stamped. The guard pulled backed his sleeve and stamped his hand; the ink was red with a flower on it.

"Thank you very much, have fun," guard two said.

"Will do."

Roman walked in, taking in the concert. Around fifty people were already there.

'Guessed I'd over dressed.'

Roman looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a red leather jacket, a white t-shirt with a gold swirls design on it, black jeans, and red Converse. Everyone else at the concert was wearing either tie dye shirts or t-shirts with weird designs on it.

Roman started to fiddle with his bracelet. His bracelet was a gift from his parents when he was born, he wore it everywhere he go. The bracelet had a red shield on it with a miniature gold castle design on it. The material that binds it together was a green and black; Roman always thought the colors clashed with the charm, but he wore it anyways.

Roman walked around the concert until he found a nice spot to sit. He sat down at the bench near the middle edge of the arena, and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus had left the cab he took to Hyde Park. He had ticket in hand and waited behind three other people in line to get their ticket checked.

'How much trouble would I be in? I'm guessing six out of ten, no, seven out of ten.'

Remus walked up towards the entrance as another person walked through. 'Eh, it not as bad as last time, that for sure.'

Remus has gotten through the security (somehow), and now is navigating through a crowd of teenagers and young adults. He's looking for the best spot to be when the crowd start throwing up party poppers and start pouring juice on the singer, or was that just in sports? Anyways, he found a spot he near the middle of the crowd, sat down and waited.

As he waited, he checked his phone.

'7:56, got here just in time.'

Remus started to scroll threw his notification.

'What Miranda Sings doing?'

Remus was scrolling through Tumblr when a guy started talking.

"People in Hyde Park, sorry for keeping you all waiting. Now I would like to introduce the reason why you all here, Dodie!!"

Applause broke out of the crowd as Dodie walked on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad to be playing for you all! Hope you enjoy my concert!"

Everyone started to rise from their seats as Dodie started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, the single quote " ' " will be what I use when a thought is displayed.


	3. The Fateful Enconter

Singing, laughter, and chattering filled the arena as the concert began. The crowd started to cheer and quieted down as Dodie started to sing 'Arms Unfolding.' Roman stood up along with the crowd and just enjoyed himself. Apparently to well.

"Hey lad, can you tone it down with the singing? Most of us are here to hear Dodie sing, not you." A guy with a multi-colored shirt irritably express.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Roman walked away from him.

'Well that was embarrassing'

Roman walked more towards the back of the crowd, and tried not to be a nuisance (He was just enjoying himself people!). He was right near the back of the crowd, where he was quietly singing to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus loves the concert. Dodie is even singing his favorite song, 'Monster'; he couldn't be happier. The people around him though weren't as happy though.

"Hey, can you chill out with the dancing? Some of us are trying to enjoy the concert without getting trampled." A teenage boy with sunglasses voiced annoyingly.

"I don't know, can you chill out with the 'cool boy' act?" Remus spat back.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you to stop dancing so obnoxiously."

"Jeez, sorry! Just trying to have fun."

"Well can you have please fun somewhere else, preferably not near us."

"Okay Mr. Sunglasses." Remus stepped away.

'He's not worth my time anyways.'

Remus walked all the way to the back of the crowd, where he can express himself more freely. He scan his surrounding area, until he laid eyes on a open space where barely anyone was at.

'There's my spot'.

Remus trotted over there with bliss. 

'Finally, I can dance in peace.'

As Remus started to dance to 'She' when he accidentally bump into someone.

"Hey! Can you please watch where you going dude? You almost knocked me down!" The stranger announced rudely.

Remus turned around. "I only watch where I'm going once you..." Remus stop dead in his track. What he saw was unbelievable.

He was looking at a teenager that looks exactly like him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman was quite happy now he was away from other people, which is totally not like him. But those people were really bringing down his mood. So he stood near the corner right of the back, where he wouldn't be disturbing the other people here at the concert. He was singing along with 'She' when someone rudely ran into him. He tumbled and almost fell. Now Roman was not in the mood to be pushed around. Quite literally.

So Roman confronted him. "Hey! Can you please watch where you are going dude? You almost knocked me down!"

"I only watch where I'm going once you..." The stranger stopped.

Roman couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at someone that looks frighteningly close to him,well, besides from the mustache and his black and green 'Star Trek' shirt. Roman didn't know what to. So he shrieked.

"You look like me!" Roman yelled.

"No! You look like me!" The other guy yelled back.

"Hey, can you guys quiet down! I'm trying to listen to Dodie sing!" A person hollered at them.

"Sorry!" Roman and the stranger shouted.

Roman and the stranger went right back into the conservation, but a lot more quietly this time.

"How come you look like me?" Roman whispered.

"Well I don't know, let's ask the security. Surely THEY can figure it out!" Roman doppelganger sarcastically whispered backed.

"Hey! I don't need your sass right now."

"Look man, I don't know what sick game your playing at, but I don't like it."

"Sick game?! What do you mean by 'sick game'?"

"Your not trying to impersonate me?"

"Why would I want to impersonate you?"

"To make my life difficult?"

"Why would I do that? I don't even KNOW you!"

The stranger took a moment to think about this.

"Wait, your telling me that you not here to be me?"

'That's a dumb question.'

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Why would you ask that? Are you someone important?"

The stranger smiled at this.

"No. Well, your important enough for someone like you to know me anyways."

Roman let out a gasp.

"Not important enough! I'm very important! No one at my school would know what to do without me! I-"

"I'm joking! Wow you take things so literal."

"You don't know me!"

His doppelganger laugh.

"You are correct! We don't know each other." 

"Where are my manners. I'm Roman."

"Remus."

Roman shook the others hand. He notice a yellow and red bracelet around his wrist.

"Hey, I like your bracelet. I have one like it." Roman held up his left hand.

Remus inspected it.

"That's strange, I never seen that charm before on anything else, I think."

"I been told this was the only one that was made."

"Same with mine." Remus started to fiddle with his charm.

"Can I see your bracelet?"

"Sure." Remus held up his hand.

His bracelet charm was a black sword with two curly tentacles and two bat wings on the side of it. The design had black castle with green flame surrounding it.

"Wow, even the material the same! Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um, it was actually a gift when I was born."

"Same with mine! That's strange, its like were twins or something."

Both males looked up at each other, eyes wide with a realization.

"Yeah, it is like were twins." Remus said.

"...I might just leave soon."

Both twins looked over to see that Dodie had just finished her last song for the night. Everyone had started to applaud her as she said her goodbyes.

"Oh no, I gotta go soon." Roman hurriedly said.

"Why, wanna be the first one to leave?"

"No, I promised my parents that I get back as soon as the concert ended."

"But I wanna talk to you more about the twin stuff."

Roman thought for a moment.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"So I can give you my number for when we can talk about this."

"Fine Mr. Bossy." Remus handed his phone over as Roman did the same. They type in their number in the devices and handed them back.

"I'll call you when I can meet up with you." Roman said.

"So will I." Remus replied.

"So, see you later!" Roman said, waving his hand goodbye as he ran to the exit.

When Roman was waiting for his Uber, he thought about how wild this night was.

'Wow, I might have a twin brother I have never knew about! This is probably my most craziest night ever! This definitely top the night when Chase Everwood had gotten chased by a duck through the Everwood forest.'


	4. After the Concert

Remus watch his new twin run away from him.

'I never thought this would happen, well, this isn't the weirdest thing that has happen to me. Not like the time at Vancouver, that for sure.'

Remus wandered around the now clearing concert, wondering what to do. He doesn't want to go back to his hotel, but he don't know where else to go.

'I guess I can explore the town for a little bit.'

Remus was walking towards the curb as he was taking out his phone. He was about to dial for a cab when he heard his bodyguard yelling.

'Oh great.'

Remus turned around to see his bodyguard, still wet from his prank. Remus snickered.

"There you are,"Leo ran over to him,"I figured I would find you here."

Leo grab Remus's arm, and drag him to the cab Leo took.

"You can let go of me, I can walk to the car by myself you know."

"Ya, I know you could, but I know you would try to run."

"That sounded creepy, my dude. Kinda stalker-ish."

"Don't even try to cry for 'help' or scream bloody murder just to try to run away."

'Damn it, wait.' "That sounds hella creepy dude, like really kidnappy, you should really rephrase your words."

"Just get in the cab."

"Okay, creeper."

Remus and his bodyguard sat in silence all the way to the hotel. When they were drop off, Remus bolted out of the grasp of his bodyguard and ran towards the hotel. Leo ran after Remus, making sure he won't run away again. Of course Leo knew Remus wouldn't try to get away from him without a scheme, but he just wanted to make sure. (I swear he not as creepy as I make him out to be.)

Remus ran into his room, slam the door shut and locked it, not wanting to be yelled at by Leo. He was used to it by now, considering of how much pranks he pulls on people and he doesn't pay attention much during his prince training, but right now, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

'How in the world is it possible that I have a twin? I mean, I never knew my father, but I thought he had died. Did my mother lie to me?'

A loud pounding came from the door. "REMUS, open the door!" Leo demanded.

"NO!" Remus yelled.

"Why not?" Leo answered confuse.

"Just NO!"

"Remus, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"JUST leave me alone right NOW!"

A bit of silence went by before Leo answered. "All right, I'll leave you alone for now, but we still are going to have a discussion later with your mother."

Foot steps sounded as the bodyguard walked away from the room.

'FINALLY, I can think about this.'

Remus pace around his room, thinking of how it was possible for him to have a twin.

'Could my mother really have lied about my father, about really being dead? I mean ya, it kinda makes sense in a way, like why there aren't any pictures of him or why mother never talks about him. But it would also makes sense if she is just really hurt just to even talk about him if he was dead. But that was sixteen years ago! Or would be, if he was still alive. But how can I be so sure that Roman wasn't lying to me? I mean, I am a royal prince after all, so it could make sense if he tried to imitate me. But he sounded sincerely confused when I asked him about it. So maybe it is possible that Roman is my twin, or a half brother. I mean how could I be so sure if he is my twin or not. Though, his bracelet is similar to mine, and we do have the exact same facial features, minus the mustache. And he did say 'parents' when he said he had to leave. That could mean his father had gotten remarried, or he had actually died, and Roman was adopted by a new family wanting a child.'

Remus ponder at this thought, then shook his head.

'This is getting me nowhere, if anything, it's making me more confused.'

Remus went over to his bed, sat down, and took out his phone.

'Might as well give Roman a call.'

Remus look through his contacts. Once he found Romans' number, he dialed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman had just gotten out of his looooooong Uber drive to his hotel. Walking to his hotel room, he began wondering how he was going to explain, or interrogate, his new found twin to his parents.

'I know it would be practically impossible if I had a brother, but that doesn't mean he can't be my cousin or something. But that doesn't mean I can't ask my parents if I'm related to someone name Remus.'

Roman almost open the door knob when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, seeing if he could ignore it, but deciding not to because it was his maybe brother.

"Hello!" Roman said in his polite voice.

"Hey, are you almost home?" The boy on the line asked.

"Ya? I'm mean not really, I don't-"

"Did you tell your parents about me?"

"Not yet?" Roman said confused.

"Good. I don't want to tell your parents until we know for sure if we are twins."

'Why? Wouldn't it be easier to ask our parents if we are related to one another?"

"Ya but, my mom doesn't take to kindly to ridiculous nonsense, and I am already in enough trouble as it is."

"But we don't know if it is ridiculous nonsense if we ask, and it never hurts to ask."

"I still think we should wait to tell until we know for sure."

"Okay okay, I won't tell my parents. How about we meet up somewhere so we can absolutely make sure we are at least related.

"Sure! How about we meet up at Baker and Spice tomorrow?"

"All right, I'll just have to ask my parents first. What time?"

"9:30, and remember, do NOT tell your parents about me."

"Alright! Jeez, and I thought I was bossy!

"Tch, bye."

"Bye!

Roman hung up his phone, and walked into the apartment.

"Welcome back. How was the concert?" Romans' dad asked.

"It was great dad!" Roman happily said.

Roman dad smiled at his son. "That's great."

Roman was happy when he remember to ask his dad his question. "Hey dad, is it okay if I meet up with a friend tomorrow?"

"Who is this friend?"

"Oh, I met him at the concert! We really hit it off."

"Oh really. Who is he?"

"He is a boy around my age, he's really dramatic, and likes Dodie!"

"Okay, what's his name?"

"His name? Oh his name is," Roman thought for a moment," is Jared! Yup! It is Jared, a lovely boy."

"Uh huh, and where would you two be going?"

"Baker and Spice at 9:30."

"A.M. or P.M.?"

"A.M."

"Okay, you can go-"

"Thank you d-"

"IF, you text me every hour EXACTLY where you at, keep your location on, and you have to come back here by 3:00."

"A.M. or P.M.?" Roman teased.

"P.M. you squirt." Roman dad got up and ruffled Romans' hair.

Roman laugh, trying to get away from his father. "Thanks dad!"

Roman hugged his father, then ran of to his room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Roman was lying in bed, scrolling through Instagram. 'I look way better than all these guys, yet they get all the likes.' Roman glanced at the time. '11:46, guess I should get ready for bed.' Roman sat up, went to his suitcase to get out some PJ's, walk out of the room to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and went back to his room.

Roman lied down on his bed, wrestling with his blankets and pillows trying to find the perfect sleeping position. He gave up after ten minutes and grabbed his phone from the night stand. 'Lets see what Disney+ show I would want to watch.'

After an hour of watching Hannah Montana, Roman's phone started to ring. 'Who could be calling me at this time of night?' Roman checked the caller ID, and gladly pick it up.

"Hello-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" A chipper voice rang from the phone.

Roman smiled at Patton nickname."Thanks Patton! Can you turn down your voice? You are really loud, and you are kinda hurting my eardrums."

"I'm sorry! Is this better?"

"No need to apologize! You were just really excited, that's all!

Patton pouted. "Still.."

"It is quite all right. You are at a decent volume now."

"Oh good!" Patton sounded relived,"So, how is the United Kingdom treating you?"

"It's treating me quite swell padre! I got to go to my first concert alone! All of the British boys here are lovely, the shopping mall are amazing!

"That sounds great!"

"How is everything at home?

"It's fabulous! I have gotten a job at Flarindine Flower Shop, and Logan is working at Greg's Coffee Shop and......"

Roman sucked in his breath when Patton said Logan's name.

"Are you two okay? After what happen...." Patton trailed off.

"...Ya, we're okay." Roman said after a moment of silence.

"That's good, wouldn't want anything to change among the three of us." Patton quietly spoke.

"Me too."

Silence went by for moments before either one of them spoke.

"Sooo," Patton said,"how late is it for you right now?"

"Oh! It's about one A.M. here."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for waking you up kiddo."

"Ah, you didn't wake me up. I couldn't get to sleep, so I was watching some Disney shows on my phone."

"What show are you watching?"

"Hannah Montana."

"That is such a great show!

"I know right!"

Roman stayed up until three in the morning until he told Patton he had to go to bed. They said goodnight before hanging up; Roman slept easily that night.


	5. A Day at the Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, school started a couple weeks ago, and that would have more of my focus for now on. So updates might take a while. Hope you can understand.

The wind gushed through his hair as he was dodging trees, rocks, and straying away from water. The night cool air was getting colder by the second as fog was rolling in. A screeching sound came from behind as a he stumbled over a twig. He can't be caught, not yet. Not until he found what he been searching for. He kept on running, searching for the thing he never thought he could lose. The creature was persistent though, it caught up with him. He try to dodge clear away from the monster, but as he was going to, a sharp pain came from his foot as he fell down. His vision was darkening as the beast came closer and closer.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Remus woke up in a cold sweat. 'What kind of dream was that?!' Remus usually love dreams like this, and more often then not he would be searching all over the internet just to try and find any dreams or stories to find anything more disturbing and grosser then the ones in his mind, but this time it's different. This time, it was more personal somehow. Like HE was suppose to find something he didn't even know existed, and now it was going to bug him.

Remus check his phone.'7:17, I suppose I could go back to bed for an hour or so.' Though he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being dragged away. So he gave up. He sat up, went to the bathroom, showered for the first time in five days, and dressed in his favorite clothes, a torn '3 Doors Down' band shirt and ripped black jeans shorts that he made shorts himself.

Remus went back to his bed to plan out his next course of action. He needed a way to leave without his bodyguard without him noticing his absence. This time, he doesn't need a big distraction to get away, he just needed to make him believe that Remus was still in here. Remus is typically a late riser, unless he was was setting up a prank that include traps and such, but Leo was up by 9:00 A.M., and he checks to make sure Remus is still in his resting quarters. And since Remus escape last night, his bodyguard will be extra diligent.

Remus decided it was best to make a human form out of pillows under the sheets, though not favorite tactic, it will have to do in the amount of time he has. He put together the decoy him, scattered his clothes all over the bed and ground, then for safety measure, covered all the lights and door frames. Remus's bedroom at his own castle was always pitch black because it was much more comfortable to him to sleep in a room with darkness all around him, it was like a blanket to him.

Once he had finish with his decoy, he prepared to leave his room. He open his door, tiptoed into the quiet apartment complex, and swiftly went to the door. He open it, walk out, then close it ever so silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman has risen from bed around 6:30 A.M. He dressed in a plain red t-shirt with a polka dotted orange scarf, and blue jeans with black Converse. He went out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen table, where his mom was cooking, and his father and younger sister was sitting at the table.

"Mornin' family!" Roman cheerfully voiced.

"Mornin' Roman, did you get a full nights' rest?" His father question.

"Yes I did!" Roman exclaimed," Though, I did have a strange dream last night."

"Really!" Roman's little sister Valerie said, "What did you dream about?"

"Well, I was living in a castle, and I am having the time of my life! Messing with the guards, playing my guitar, making up stories-"

"So, what you usually do, beside the messing with the guard." Valerie teased.

"Wow Val, thanks." Roman contorted.

"Yeah," Roman's father cut in," just change guards with parents then you be spot on."

Roman dad, sister, and mom laughed.

"Haha," Roman mocked," just making fun of me, I see."

"Oh, you know we love you." Roman mom said as she was setting down breakfast. Roman sat down at the round table, viewing his options. His mom has cooked eggs, bacon, and waffles. Roman put two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a waffle on his plate.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman grumbled.

His dad bumped his shoulder with him. Roman smiled.

"Is that all your dream was about?" Valerie interrogated," 'cause I would at least would of expected a hot prince to be there." 

Roman lightly punch his sister as she giggle."No, the only hot prince there was me." Roman lifted his hand towards his chest as he posed.

Valerie chuckled. "But seriously, did anything else happen?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment," oh right! I was looking for something! I can't recall what though."

Valerie stared at him."Seriously, that's all you recall."

"What's with the shade! Do you remember any of your dreams?"

"Of course I can! I keep a dream journal, remember?"

"Oh right. I was the one that got you the journal."

"Uh huh. Now I see why you could forget your dream."

Roman glowered. "Now your gonna get it." Roman stood up. Valerie screamed and ran around the apartment as Roman chased her.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Roman had arrived at Baker and Spice at 9:20. He had spotted Remus at the entrance, playing with his phone.

"Hey Remus!" Roman said.

"Sup." Remus put away his phone," Took ya long enough."

"What do you mean I'm late? I got here ten minutes prior! And I usually like to be fashionably late."

"So do I, but I hate waiting on other people, so you should've gotten here earlier."

"Hey! You don't get to tell me when I need to get here! You are lucky I even got here before 9:30!

"Whatever, lets go inside."

"Don't whatever me!

"I'll whatever at anyone I want!"

"Fine! Just don't whatever me, mutt."

"Mutt! MUTT! I like it! I'm going to make that that my Reddit username."

"You are so weird."

"I know."

The two males walk into the mostly empty diner, and took a seat at a booth near the windows. They sat in silence as they waited for a waiter.

'Well this is awkward.' Roman looked at the menu, deciding on what to order, and figuring out how to start up the conversation.

"Soo," Roman started,"what are you ordering?"

"The beef lasagne and octopus salad." Remus said.

"Eww, does the salad actually have octopus in it?" Roman's face scrunch up at the thought of octopus.

"I hope so!" Remus exclaim.

"You're so gross."

"Thank you!"

Roman rolls his eyes as the waiter came over to take their order.

"Are you two gentlemen ready to order?"

"Yes we are." Roman said in his polite tone of voice.

"Good," the waitress said," how may I take your order?"

"I would like a beef lasagne and a octopus salad." Remus said

"And I would like a grilled fillet."

The waiter jotted down the orders on a small yellow legal pad. "I'll be right back with your orders."

The waitress walked away towards the back of the diner, leaving the two boys alone in yet again awkward silence.

"Grilled fillet, seriously." Remus spoke.

"Speak again, octopus salad." Roman sass.

They sat quietly until their waiter brought their food. "Enjoy your meal."

The boys ate in silence as the diner started to fill up with more people.

Roman was about to bite into his last piece of fillet when Remus let out the most annoyed scoff Roman had ever heard. And that's saying something, considering who he is. (He being Roman.) 'Wow, we must be brothers.'

"What is it? Do you want a piece of this?" Roman asked Remus when he let out another noise of being annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I wouldn't want to stop you from completely enjoying your block of the amazingly putrid smelling fish of yours." Roman stared at him blankly.'Does he actually like the smell of fish?' He continued. "When are you going to talk about the twin thing?" He motion his hands between him and me.

"What do you mean I have to talk about the twin thing? Your the one that insisted of talking about it here." Roman spat.

"Your the one who came up with the idea, so you are going to initiate the talking." Remus made a facial gesture that seems to say 'Duh, You idiot.'

"Um first of all," Roman dramatically said," I only trying to make a conservation. Second, what makes you think that I know what to do in this situation?"

"Well you said it yourself, you are a conservation starter."

"Oh I'M sorry, I guess I never been in a situation where 'I might have found my long lost twin brother at a Dodie concert and now we're having lunch together', because this is totally a normal thing that happens to me everyday." Roman lean back on his side of the booth and sighed.

"Well 'scuze me, this thing doesn't happen to me often either," Remus counter," though this wouldn't be the first time someone try to disguise themselves as me." Remus muttered that last bit, Roman couldn't quite catch it all, but he let it go.

"Sooooooo, how would we begin this talk. Like, how do you begin discovering if we are twins." Roman ponder.

"Let's start with our family, is you father your biological parent?"

"Yes, but-" Remus cut him off."

"Then how come you said you had to go back because your parents." Remus emphasize the parents part.

"My dad got remarried when I was eight years old, then a year later, had my younger sister." Roman explained.

"Wait, did you ever met your biological mother?"

"No, my dad had told me that she took off when I was born, and the only thing she left me to remember her by is this bracelet." Roman lifted his hand with his bracelet.

Remus looked conflicted. "So, you always knew that your mother was alive?"

Roman was taken aback a little. "As far as I know, yes."

"Huh." Remus looked down.

'Why does he looks so...... distraught.' Roman didn't know what to do, he barely know him, so he don't know how to comfort him.

"Why would you ask that?" Roman asked," Didn't your mom tell you about your dad?"

Remus looked up, then away again. "...No. My mother never told me anything about my father. The only thing she told me was that he had died, but she has never told me how he died. She said that this bracelet," Remus lifted up his right hand,"was the last thing he gave me before he left."

Chattering filled the room as the two boys finished their food without talking too each other. They finished up their food, called the waiter over to tell them that they were finished. The waiter picked up their food, and went to the back to get their check.

"So, is this the only place today you wanted to go today?" Roman said.

"Well, I hoped we would have liked to figured out that we were brother in the time we had here, but nooo, some gelled hair freak show decided he didn't want to figure out if he might have a disturbing grossed brother as his sibling." Remus spat out.

Now Roman was offended." Gelled hair freak! Seriously, you are bashing my hair even though you have a skater boy cheap mustache."

Remus gasped. "Now you have gone to far! You can insult my appearance, my hair, even my personality! But once you insult my mustache, you might as well destroy my well being!" Remus put a hand on his chest and actually looked hurt.

"Seriously, after all of the insult I could have called you, you get offended the most over you mustache."

"Hey can you two stop your sibling fighting, we are trying to eat." A person with bright yellow sunglasses spoke.

"Excuse you! We are also paying costumers here!" Roman exclaimed.

"Sorry if you are disrupting everyone here!" The person yelled back.

"If you don't like us being here, then you should just leave!" Remus shouted.

"I think you should leave!" They screamed.

"I think the three of you should leave." The waiter interrupted.

"What! I have a date!" Sunglasses said.

"Really! You have a date!?" Both twins said.

The stranger glowered at them.

"I don't care! Leave!" The waiter said.

"Ugh, let's go Remus."

The waiter stopped them."Except you two. You need to pay first." 

"Oh right." Both boys said.

Remus paid for the meal before Roman could bring out his wallet. They walk out of the diner, laughing.

"Hey Remus, thanks for inviting me out."

"It was no problem. I was bored anyways, so this was better then sitting alone." Remus thought for a moment, "When do you need to go back?"

"Not until three o'clock. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." With that, Remus skipped ahead.


	6. The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning?- I mention the word drunk once and didn't elaborate more on this.

Remus had drag Roman to the plaza that was TWO MILES AWAY from the diner. I mean seriously, Remus or Roman could've called up an Uber , but nooo, Remus had to pull him all the way to the plaza running. Wouldn't slow down. Not even once. Not even when Roman yelled at Remus that he was out of breath, but Remus told Roman he was as slow as a drunk sloth. Roman, of course, took offense to this.

Ignoring Roman complaints, Remus finally stopped when they neared a fountain. Remus was panting slightly while Roman was basically gasping for air. Roman glared at Remus.

"Remus! What the hell!" Roman yelled once he caught his breath.

"What ever do you mean?" Remus turned around and batted his eyes like he was sooooo innocent.

"What ever do I mean! You drag me all the way here WITHOUT stopping!" Roman yelled, still evening out his breath. "Man, I am out of shape."

"You sure are! And I thought you be the more athletic one out of the two of us." Remus teased.

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed. "For your information, I am the lead-off batter in my school baseball team!"

"Oooo, sooooo impressive." Remus said in a monotone voice.

Roman gaped, his head was tilted to the side and his eyebrows were scrunch together. "How dare you!"

"Well from my point of view, you don't seem like you would lead-off in any type of sport."

"Well I, don't- uh, I- won't ever- umm." Roman stuttered. "Look, I may have stop working out since I have arrive here."

Remus look stun. "Wait, I thought you lived here, in England."

"What? No! I live in America."

"Then why are you here in England?" Remus question Roman.

"When my dad married Janice, they couldn't go on their honeymoon because of the cost of the wedding. Then my sister came along, and they decided to wait for a couple of years."

"Huh." Remus started to walk around down the side walk. Roman followed. "Then why are you here and not at some summer camp?"

"My parent thought it would be nice to bring their children along with them as a early birthday, since both my sister and I were born in the summer." Remus and Roman fell in step with each other. "But why wouldn't they bring me along, I'm an absolute delight." Roman added.

"More like a clingy uptight cat," Roman gasp," anyways, when is your birthday?"

"Actually, it was the same night as the concert, June fifth."

"That is also when my birthday is." Roman eyes widen. "That just prove that we are twin. What a shame."

Roman decided to ignore that comment. "Not quite." Remus looked up at him. "What do you know of your father?"

"Oh um," Remus gulp," my mother never told me anything about him. She always said it was too sensitive of a topic."

Roman stop. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Roman started to walk again, not wanting to be left behind. They walk in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Remus stop in front of a shop.

Roman look up at the store. "Um, why did you stop here?" Remus was standing in front of a fancy clothing store by a cafe. The outside had a sign that said 'Monique's Fashion Boutique' in big, light pink, calligraphy-styled words. Vines grew in sporadic areas on the bricks, giving off an earthy vibe. Mannequins stood behind the window of the boutique, advertising the latest trends in fashion. Definitely not Remus style.

"Why did I stop?" Remus repeated Roman, but in a well-isn't-it-obvious tone.

"I mean yeah!" Roman said in a mocking tone. "Its not like I could read your mind!"

Remus faked a gasp. "Then apparently we're not twins then!"

"What do you mean?" Roman said, genuinely confused.

"Well, we obviously don't have twin telepathy, so I doubt we have any other twin powers!" Remus exaggerated.

Roman faked a disappointed face. "Not with that attitude we're not!"

Remus looked shocked for a moment, then grinned liked a maniac. "What twin powers would you think we could have?"

Roman thought for a moment. "What if we could feel each other pain?"

Remus socked Roman in the arm.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Roman yelled as he tried to soothe his arm by rubbing it.

"Guess we don't feel each other's pain, what a shame." Remus shrugged.

Roman glared at him. "You could've found that out in a different matter!"

"No, we couldn't have. We were testing out a theory, and the only way we could have prove that theory was to get violent." Remus stated.

"You still could have done it differently!" Roman yelled.

"How!?"

"You could have, I don't know, warn me!"

"Yeah, but what fun would that be."

Roman scoffed. "So what are we doing here in the first place?"

"OH, right." Remus spin, tilted, and held out his arms like he was presenting a yacht.

'Wow. Is this what I'm like all the time?' Roman thought as Remus paused for dramatic affect.

Remus finally spoke when five seconds went by. "This is a place I want to investigate first!"

Roman gave Remus a confused look as Remus started to go inside. "What do you mean by 'investigate?'

Remus rolled his eyes like Roman said something stupid. "What I mean is this is how we are going to figure out if we are twins, snot-lizer."

Roman scoffed at both the explanation and the nickname. "Okay, but that doesn't explain WHY we are here."

"Ugggggh, do I have to spell it out for you, chimp-a-dink." Roman gasped at that nickname. Remus ignored it. "This is the place where are bracelets where made." Remus strolled into the store.

Roman paused for a moment before walking into the store. "This is where are bracelets were made?" Roman spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, it's where the designs for the bracelets were made." Remus walked by three mannequin; one had a floppy sun hat with a nice wavy, ombre' red to orange dress, another was light purple sundress with a velvet blue ribbon tied around its waist, and the last one was a two piece black sequins dress with black gloves and a black mask with black feathers sticking out.

Roman admire the dresses for few moments, before he remember why he was there in the first place. "How do you know this is where the bracelets where made, grease barrel?"

"Well brother, I happen to have certain in-tell from a certain someone." Remus walked up to the counter. There were a silver bell on the counter with the sign that read 'Ring for Service.' Remus rung the bell and waited a minute when a voice yelled out.

"I'll be out with you in just a second!"

Roman looked around the boutique more closely while waiting for the employee. The interior of the place was more modern than the outside. The walls are the color of antique white with a dark wood trim on the edges of the walls, widows, and doors. The morning light coming through the windows made the place more majestic and glorious. Clothes are arrange by seasons; fall on the left side of the counter, winter on the right. Spring and summer were by the door, displayed on the front windows to show off the latest trends in the fashion industry. Within those four categories, the type of clothing were also arrange; in the summer and spring section, the sundresses were up on a circular stage while tank-tops and skirts surrounds them. In the fall section, the circular clothing racks had jackets and long-sleeve sweaters, and mannequins had been in the front of the racks to show off the more popular style. In the winter section, the coats and thicker sweaters were on the racks while the mannequins show-off their dresses; apparently the masquerade style was in for winter.

A young lady appeared from behind the counter. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No need to be." Roman respond to the lady.

The woman smiles at them. "How may I assist you?"

Roman look towards Remus, unsure how to answer. Fortunately, Remus did. Unfortunately, he had answer in his normal tone.

"Well, I would hope to speak to a person, maybe the one in charge of this place, to help me with a question that plaque me for years?"

The lady looked at him confused. Roman just glared at him. "What question would that be, exactly," the employee inquire him," I might be able to help you."

Remus smirk at the lady. "I doubt it, but since you asked." Remus slam his hand on the counter. Both the lady and Roman jump at the action. "Would you know who had ask to make the design of these bracelets?"

The woman, still recovering from Remus's action, looked at his bracelet. "I wouldn't know." She look up at Remus. "Are you sure this bracelet was design here?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am as sure as a lion hunting a weak gazelle."

The cashier look at him weirdly, but Remus didn't notice."How long ago was your bracelets made?"

"Well, I received my bracelet when I was six, not sure about him though," Remus gestured towards Roman," but I'm sure it was around the same time. But, through research and prying of certain people, I'll say it would be around fifteen years."

Roman just stared at Remus, baffled at how long it took him to come up with an answer he already knew. The lady look as if she was figuring something out in her head. This gave Roman the time to smack Remus in his arm.

"Hey," Remus whispered angrily. "What was tha-"

"What the heck was that Remus!" Roman harshly whispered at him.

"That was me trying to figure out how the bracelets were made, no thanks to you."

"Well you could have been less rude and confusing about it."

"I wasn't rude!"

"Were too!"

"So," the woman said, gaining the attention of the two bickering boys," would you know who design the bracelet?"

Remus look at her, and grin. "Well, it so happens to be Monique herself."


	7. The File Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to italic, underline, and bold words. :)

The room, (well, the two main characters and the cashier) fell silent. No one said anything for a full three minutes. Seriously, it took so long that other customers started to line up behind the two gentlemen, and those people are not happy.

"Hey! Can you two boys hurry it up! You're holding up the line!"

"Ya! There are other people who are actually here to pay!"

"What's taking so long!"

"Hurry it up!"

The cashier was startle by the mob of people yelling at the two guys. Roman and Remus were scared, but they needed to find out if they were truly related or not. The counter lady notice the young men hesitation to move, knowing they have to move for the other customers, but also their desire to know the answer to their question.

Roman look over to Remus. "What are we suppose to do?"

"I-I don't know!" Remus said with wide eyes.

'Remus look so............. _freaked out._ '

Roman may have only know Remus for only a day, but it seems so unnatural to see him like this. It makes him feel really bad, and he just want to comfort Remus like he does to his sister when she wakes from a nightmare.

The lady at the counter must have finish thinking through whatever made her zone out for three minutes, 'cause she lean over and told the boys they can go into the back of the store while she address the crowd. Remus and Roman headed behind the counter and through the 'Employee Only' door.

The room was very much like the interior of the front store, except for the filing cabinets that lined one side of the walls, the white sofa and coffee table in a corner wall, and the discarded fabric on the floor, sofa, cabinets, and on the clothing rack of the "off-trend" clothes.

Remus went over to the sofa and sat down. He seems to be both lost in thought and calming himself down from earlier. Roman went over next to Remus, moving a red piece of fabric to the side ledge of the sofa, and sat down next to him. They were silent for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. Well, one of them not knowing what to say, the other one didn't even notice that Roman sat down.

Roman tried to say something to Remus, but instead he just open and close his mouth a whole bunch of times. He gave up the fifth time he tried to speak, and decided to let his mind wonder for a bit. 'How come Remus was so freaked out at the line earlier? Maybe he doesn't like confrontation? No, that wouldn't makes sense, he was fine earlier at the diner when he yelled at that man at the diner. Perhaps he doesn't like being the center attention? No, or he wouldn't have yell at the man at the counter, or yell at me at the concert, or slam his hand at the counter........Yeah it's definitely not the second option. What could it be then?'

Roman thought about these thoughts, completely forgetting the main reason he came to the back room, and why he sat on the couch. Remus looked as though he calmed down a lot from earlier, because he finally notice Roman was right next to him. Now it's Roman who is lost in thought.

Remus called Roman's name.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

He tried for a third time, more annoyed than the other two.

_Nothing._

Remus wave his hand in front of his face.

**Nothing.**

He snap his fingers three times.

Still _**NOTHING!**_

Remus was getting ready to slap Roman when the counter lady walks in.

"I am SO sorry for that!" She exclaimed. "I didn't realized I zoned out that long."

Roman snap out of his thoughts. "Oh! That's alright"

"Is it though?" Remus question.

Roman smack Remus on his arm.

"Of course it is alright." Roman said in a strain voice.

The lady gave them a befuddle look, before continuing on. "Well, I understand you want an answer to your question, but I'm just confuse on why you would ask an question you already know an answer to."

Remus look at her and said, "And I'm just as confuse on why you would ask a question regarding a question that you thought I had no idea what that answer was."

The girl and Remus stared at each other with a challenging glares. Roman was just confuse on what anybody was saying. Like, what are they even talking about? After a few seconds of them glaring at each other, Roman decided he had enough of this. So he spoke up.

"What in the name of Thor's left armpit are you two talking about?" The other two momentarily stop to give Roman a puzzling look. "What?"

Ignoring Roman question, the cashier started to speak again. "Anyways, I am able to help you with your predicament." She walk over to the filling cabinet and started to read the labels. "You see, every time we get an order to make a something, we designate one designer to a certain piece or pieces." She open one of the cabinets and started to sift through them. "And after they get done with the design, they make a file of that design, the designer, and whom ever requested it." She made a noise of accomplishment and pick up a large stack of files. She walks over to them, and drop the stack on the coffee table. "These are Monique's files."

Remus and Roman looked at the stack in horror.

'This will take hours to search through.' Roman thought. He and Remus look up at the counter lady, eyes widen, lips trembling. The lady laugh at the sight of this.

"How in the world our we suppose to search through all of this!?" Remus exclaim. This made her laugh even more. Once she started to calm down, she began towards the door.

"Wait!" Roman yell," Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to work." She chuckle a bit when the two boys look at her dauntingly. "I would suggest you split the work load." She laughs and walks out the door.

Remus look at the stack of papers and groan. "This is going to take forever."

Roman stared at the papers as well. "Well, might as well get to work." They divided the papers, and sifted through them.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Three hours of sifting through files, two phone calls to Roman's dad, five check up from the lady, and they STILL didn't find the file. It got so boring that Roman actually listen to some of Remus's rambling. Of course, some of his speech was not audible and it didn't make sense half of the time, but it was more interesting then listening to the store elevator like music.

Eventually, Roman grew annoyed of Remus's unintelligible mumbling. "So, are you going to speak up, or are you just gonna keep saying weird, not understandable, words."

"Huh?" Remus looked up from the file he had in his hand.

"Never mind." Remus scoff at the response.

"Seriously, you're going to distract me from my research and not tell me why."

"Oh don't tell me that you don't do the same thing." Roman retorted.

"Yeah, you're right. I do that all the time." Remus happily said.

Roman gave Remus a weird, but amused, look. "Glad you admitted it."

"Of course I did! What's a point of denying it?"

Roman thought about this for a moment. "Good point. Might as well be up-front about it."

"Yeah!"

A moment of awkward silence went by.

Shuffling of paper and files with that awful store music can be heard.

More awkward silence.

Five minutes later, Roman spoke, wanting to break the silence. "Soooo, when does school start for you?"

"Right when I go home." Remus spoke not looking up from his work.

"Really? You don't even get a day to relax?"

Remus looked at him dumbfounded. "That's why I'M IN England."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Roman momentarily stop working on his stack of files to gesture with his hands. "I mean is that you don't even have time to unpack your luggage." Roman went back to searching through the files. "As a joke."

"Oh! Well your joke is terrible then!" Roman gasp. "And way off from reality." Roman made a audible 'huh'. "I'm home-school, dimwit."

"Well how was I suppose to know THAT!" Roman yelled.

"Your not!" Remus yelled back. "Unless you stalk me."

"As if I stalk you." Roman retorted.

"Yeah, you're right, you couldn't stalk me even if you wanted to." Remus toss another file to the 'Have Been Checked' pile. Remus mumble something like "They really need to organize these better."

"What you mean 'even if I wanted to?'" Roman ask.

"Well, first of all, you would have to be really stealthy. You don't seem all that sneaky or quiet."

Roman dramatically gasp. "Well you aren't all THAT quiet either, trash man!"

"I can be quiet and sneaky. How did you think I have gotten to that concert, fish stank."

"Wait, you couldn't go to the concert?"

"Well duh. My mother is very protective of me, and doesn't trust me to go there by myself."

"Your mom doesn't trust you?"

"Not me to say, although my most recent escapes doesn't really help my case here, but of other people."

"Why would your mom not trust strangers! Its not like they harm you, or take advantage of you, or..." Roman trailed off. "Yeah, I see why she doesn't trust strangers."

"I'm pretty sure that's why no one trust strangers, crowd pleaser." Roman lightly wack Remus with one of the files. "And no, that's not the reason she doesn't trust people, or the main reason at least."

"What is the main reason she doesn't trust strangers, puke smeller."

"I was getting there, dog nose!"

"You sure are taking a long time, germ licker."

"Germ licker, really?" Remus sass.

"Like dog nose is any better!" Roman retaliated.

They were quiet for a while after that disagreement. The 'Have Been Checked' pile is growing bigger by the minute. About eight minutes went by before either one spoke.

"So why doesn't your mom trust strangers, besides from the obvious." Roman said.

Remus sigh, "She's afraid of people finding out our status, even though having a bodyguard doesn't really help hiding it."

"You have a bodyguard?! How important are you?!"

Remus cackled. "Lets just says I can never leave my room without him." Remus thought for a moment. "Unless I sneak out."

"Guess that makes sense. About a lot of the things you do. For the most part. But that still doesn't explain why you aren't mob everywhere you go, assuming you're famous." Roman added after Remus looked at him weirdly.

"I never said I was famous."

"Then why do you have a bodyguard."

"Because people of power can have bodyguards too, or else we will be stalk like a poor, defenseless Marsh warbler by a red fox."

"Excuse me as I derail from the the main topic, but what the actual heck is with the analogies?"

"What do you mean?" Remus question.

"Like, what's with you and animals stalking each other?"

"Why not animals stalking each other?"

"Because there are so many others analogies not about animals stalking each other!"

"It works, right." Roman mumble with an "I guess' with a slight nod. "Plus, I can think of much more disturbing analogies."

"But can't you use normal analogies regular people use?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Yes!" Roman exclaim.

Remus made a 'nha, nha, nha' noise that suppose to substitute the 'naw a a a'. "Roman, you should know better."

"I-ugh. You know what, never mind. Anyways, what type of 'important' are you? Like are you 'business' famous or are you popular among the people here?"

"Have you been listening to me?!" Roman gritted his teeth. Remus let out a huff of annoyance. "You have an attention span of a Drentse Patrijshond hunting a flock of Eurasian oystercatcher." He mumble. Roman heard some weird words came out of Remus mouth, and decided against commenting on it. Remus continue to speak again. "Anyways, I'm not 'famous' or 'popular', my family lineage r-"

Remus abruptly stops. "Why did you pau-" Roman stop when Remus held up a file in front of his face. "Is that the..." Remus nodded. "Well what are you waiting for?! Open it!"

Nervousness and excitement flow through the two boys when Remus open the file. He pulls out the three pieces of paper. The first two pieces of paper were the sketches for the bracelets. The third piece was the info on the clients and the designer.

"Designer: Monique Smith; Hours Spent on Each Sketch: Ten Hours; Clients: Isabelle Achterberg and Lewis Rodriguez." Roman spoke underneath his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Is Isabelle your mother?" Roman question.

"Yes. Is Lewis your parental unit?"

Roman couldn't speak, so he just nodded. He just couldn't believe it. He actually had a long lost twin brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Roman spent the last five minutes gawking at the possibilities that could have happen between their parents. Until Roman phone rang, saying he needs to go home, or to go back to whatever apartment he was staying at. It was 2:30 P.M. when they left the building. They thank the lady as they left, and Roman was now on a call for an Uber.

'Okay, so it is possible. Now, how to do the next pha-' Remus's thought process was rudely interrupted by Roman, who apparently had finish ordering an Uber driver.

"So, what are we going to tell our parents?"

"We're not going to tell them anything." Remus quickly said.

"What? Why not?!"

"Do you actually want to see where I'm from. Because if you do, you can't tell either one of your parents. I have a plan."

"...What kind of plan?" Roman hesitantly ask.

"What if we switch places with one another? We could experience what life the other have. And after a bit, we would tell our parents cause we eventually have to switch back."

"Okay, so what if we do switch places. What are we gonna do to act like each other? When are we going to switch? What information do we need from one another-"

"We will discuss it another time. But the stranger whom you decided to put your life in is arriving." Roman look down the street to confirm Remus conviction.

"Okay, but one more question before I go. What were you going to say before you found the one file?"

Roman Uber pulled up. "Oh, that I was apart of an important family line."

"What kind of family line?" Roman question.

Remus grinned. "A royal one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of those animal names were from google, so if they were spelled wrong, I'm sorry. :D (.>.)


	8. Discussion and Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be soooo many time skips in this chapter, you have been warned. :p

Roman had a lot to think about when he got back to the hotel room he and his family was staying at. He went straight (haha, _straight_ ) to his room. He would tell his family about his day out later, leaving out him discovering he had a twin part of course, he had other things to worry about at the moment. Like how this little, or more like big, plan Remus has. Where he was even going to? How long was he going to be away from his family? What will happen if he had got caught?

Roman shook his head. 'I'm starting to think like Logan.' He walked around his little room. He needs to figure out how he was going to pull this off. Yeah sure, he is a fantastic actor, but this is much bigger than any acting role he had in his entire acting career. And he had the lead roles for all of his schools plays and musicals for the past six years! This will definitely take a whole lot of practice to act like a whole different person, who is totally different from him. If they where going to do this, they need to have the whole entire summer to practice.

Roman sat down on his bed and look at the mirror on the drawer. 'This is going to take a while.'

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Three days after the whole investigation, Roman called Remus to meet up with him at E Pellicci on Thursday to discuss their plan. Remus will see if he could actually go, as in he didn't have any royal business to take care of at the moment. Other than that, he would sneak out.

After that phone call, Roman went to see if he could go. His parents, still wary, said he could meet up with his friend. Successful, Roman started to plan out what he needed Remus to know about his life. He drag out a notebook and started to write.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

A day past when Thursday came around, Roman left his apartment around 6:45 A.M. Remus said he could go, but he needed to leave at 8:30 A.M. so he wouldn't get into as much trouble as he was in already. Roman was confuse at that statement, but Remus explained that if he snuck out at too closely together dates, his bodyguard would be at his side 24/7. (He had to learn that the hard way.)

So Roman woke up early to shower and to get dress, and left a note to his parents that he left. He arrive at the cafe at 7:05 A.M., seeing Remus already sitting at a table. He went inside and sat down at the booth.

Remus was reading the menu when Roman sat down. He look up at him. "You're late." Remus look back down at the menu.

"Only by five minutes." Roman took out a menu from the rack.

Remus gruff as a response. He had bags under his eyes, his lids were drooping, and one of his hand supported his head.

Roman lean forward, elbows on the table, head cupped in his hands, with a playful look on his face. "Tiiiiiiiiireeeeeed?"

Remus look at him with disgust. "Yes. I absolutely _hate_ mornings."

Roman was shock."What?! How could you hate mornings? It one of the most wonderful part of the day!" Remus look at him with tired confusion. "The birds are awake with rhythm. The sky is full of soft and brilliant colors." Roman sigh dreamily. "It's when the world comes alive with sound and movement."

Remus scowl at Roman. "Wow. You sure are long-winded." Roman glare at Remus. "Mornings sucks. The birds are loud and noisy. The rising sun is so bright, it blinds me so I walk into everything. And the light in the day reminds me of the inevitable start of a long day of rapturous people dressed in intense clothing just wanting favors and fame from me and not to get to know me personally."

Roman look at him with an alarm expression. "Wow, that's a downer."

Remus saw Roman's face and sigh. "It's not like that everyday, but it can get quite annoying to a point where you just want to scream and run to the darkest area of the castle so where no one will find you, until the scream of a servant catches you watching 'Just Like Heaven' while chanting 'turn into a ghost' to a laptop screen, alerting the guards of your whereabouts."

Roman look at Remus in disbelief. "And you say I'M long-winded."

Remus put his menu down and lain his head on the table, eyes close. "Well, I was never a morning person. I favor the night."

Roman gasp. "How can you even like the night?! It's the worst time of the day! All the bugs are clinging to the nearest light source. It's so dark that I bump into all of the furniture. And every time I shut off the lights to go to bed late at night, I realize that I am truly alone in the world."

"That's depressing." Remus said tiredly.

"Well, yeah. I just hate the dark. It's one of the only time of the day that I feel lonely, so I go to bed early to avoid feeling like that."

Remus hum. "I love the silent the darkness brings, it is so calm and tranquil compared to the strident and busy day I will always have in the light. The sky colors are bold and mysterious, dotted with scintillating stars and the glowing moon lighting up the night for all creatures. It's the most ravishing part of the rotation the Earth does."

They stayed silent for a moment. Which was surprising in itself. Considering that this is one of the only times that a conversation ended between the two without an argument or knowledge of the other that is sad.

A waiter came over to take their order. Roman order an omelet and water, and Remus just order coffee. Black coffee. With no sugar or cream. 'How is he human?'

The waiter came back with their orders, and they started to talk about their lives, to be more specific, their homes.

"And near Flarindine's Flower shop is a park with a jogging trail that I run every morning." Roman had finish his meal and pulled out a map of his home town he had printed off the day before.

Remus, who had chugged his coffee, was much more energize than he was earlier. "Every morning. Seriously, you couldn't run a mile without begging to stop."

"How dare you. I am on vacation, and when I," Roman paused for a brief moment, "I mean when _you_ go back, _you_ would resume jogging once _you_ return back in Florida."

Remus groaned in disgust. "Every MORNING! Like, how early. When the sun decides to leak its shadows of flames onto the world!"

Roman hesitated before he spoke. "I don't think so? I don't even know what that means." Roman mutter the last sentence. "I would run an hour before school starts in the morning."

"What? Really!? I would have never have predicted that, KIA." Remus sarcastically said. "But that doesn't explain WHEN in the morning."

"I get up around 5:50 A.M. to change, then I start my jog directly at six, and run for an hour." Roman calmly stated.

Remus looked at him like he was transforming into a dragon witch. "Excuse me! Are you saying that I have to force myself to be awaken at 5:50 in the morning, just to have myself dripping in sweat just before I go into a building specifically made for lecturing teenagers?"

Roman just blinked at him. "Yeah. Of course I shower before I go to school, but yes."

"Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh. That's sooooo early!"

Roman laugh. "Of course it is! That's the only time I can run."

"Oh boohoo. I bet you can make room in your, oh so busy, schedule." Remus mock him.

"Hey! Its not like your schedule is all THAT busy either!" Roman exclaim.

"You believe that huh, Bartleby. Well it's not true. I'M a prince. My schedule is predetermined by the queen herself. I have absolutely no free time."

"Oh really?" Roman accused. "What is your schedule like, hmm? Please enlighten me with this information."

Remus smirk. "Glad to." He cleared his throat, and started to list off his schedule. "9:30 A.M.- breakfast, 9:45- Etiquette Learning, 10:35- German Language, 11:45- History of Danelle, 12:50- Lunch slash Free time, 1:20- Inventory Check, 1:50- Balance and Treasury Trigonometry, 2:30- Battle Strategy, 3:00- Weapon Handling, 4:00- Horse Riding, 5:00- Ballroom Dancing, 6:00- Psychology, 7:00- Dinner, and finally, at 7:45 through 8:30 is Chirography Understanding."

Roman just stared at him, mouth gaping. "And you suspect me to be able to handle all of that."

"Mmm, you're correct. You won't be able to handle all of this work that I went through for years. It's to much for you."

"No! I will be able to handle it! Just wait and you see." Roman mumble the last sentence.

"Good." Remus grinned.

The two boys continued their discussion of their schedules until 8:28 A.M. Remus already paid for both of their meals and headed out back to his apartment. Roman did the same, still bubbling with excitement as the day progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks progress, the twins learned more about each other. They figure that they would call each other instead of trying to meet up at a food place every time they talk, because that would be easier, and cheaper, for the both of them.

Anyways, they found out about the area the other lived in, the town, and the layout of each others homes in the first two weeks of knowing each other.

By the third week, they started to talk more in depth about their personal lives. Like the relationships with the people within their lives, and how they interact with them.

Of course, when learning of Roman relationships, Remus was overwhelm by how many friends he had.

-.-.-.-.-

"Then there's Tiffany, an ambitious wannabe singer, and Trevor, a gamer enthusiast, he definitely has a crush on Tiff. Mirami-" Roman was chatting on and on about these random people he hangs out with. Remus was going insane.(More so than he already was.) They're not even people Roman talk to about non-drama stuff. These people just ask him for advice for dating and how to deal with their annoying best friends.

Roman talk about these random teenagers, and some young adults, for about thirty minutes when Remus finally snapped.

"Oh my worshiper of the great Loki, would you shut up about these inconsequential children for about five minutes!" Remus yelled.

Roman was stun into silence before speaking again. "Okay all mighty prince, just because you think these people aren't important, doesn't mean they are not important to _me_. And If you want this plan to work, you'll have to learn about them to be me accurately."

Remus grimace before he spoke. "All I'm saying is that we have a short amount of time to do this preparation work of knowing each other, and you are wasting it on people you don't really know much about besides from their problems and aspirations."

Roman gasp. "Well who else am I suppose to talk about?"

"Well apparently you don't have any people whom you form a close and unreasonable amount of intimacy with. So you could communicate about-" Remus was cut off when Roman excitably spoke up.

"Oh! My best friends Patton and Logan!" Remus face-balm.

Remus sighed. "Okay, why didn't you start off this information gathering of each other with that."

"It slipped my mind." Roman responded casually.

"Understandable. It would be easy to forget the people you are very close with when there is so many other human specimens with so many problems to deal with." Remus layered each word with more sass as he spoke.

Roman didn't pick up on any of the sass. "I know right!" Remus rolled his eyes. "Patton is a fluff ball of happiness. He's such a dad, he calls everyone kiddo, it gets annoying at times, but you can see when you actually meet him. He loves animals, especially dogs, but he HATES spiders," Roman shivered, "and he's allergic to cats."

"Okay, so he's an animal fanatic with a tremendous amount of serotonin. Who's the other one?"

Roman slowly nodded, surprised that he actually understood Remus brief summary of Patton, and how accurate it was. "The other one would be Logan. He's a nerd, loves to read, uses big words that no one understands. He's basically an arrogant robot that doesn't feels emotions." Roman said that last sentence much more aggression than needed. It didn't need any.

Remus took notice this. "So he's a stuck-up, wired machine with an assumingly bad attitude."

Roman realize what he had previously had said and immediately started shaking his head. "Oh no, Logan is not a heartless being. He is just, oblivious."

"Yeah, okay, right." Remus spoke with sass. "There is definitely _some_ drama that will be needed to be discuss at some point in time. How about we discuss this now."

"Oh no. There is no drama that needs to be unfolded. Its all in the past now." Roman explained.

"But shouldn't I know this, I will be the one impersonating you for however long." Remus pried.

"It in the past now, its not important. He had forgotten about it." Roman sighed.

"Okay. Though, it is strange that _you_ had to talk about _your_ classmates tiny little problems that was _so_ important that _you_ spent an tremendous amount of time talking about, but when it comes to something that is _actually_ useful for _me_ to pretend to be you, you let it slide."

"Remus, can you just drop it. It happen a long time ago. We have- _He_ had forgotten about it, so it would only be fair for the both of us to forget. So just, no more talk on this topic, please?"

"Fine. But you will be telling me this later. No matter how uncomfortable its make you." Remus said it so seriously and demanding that Roman felt too scared to say no. It was as if his father was scolding him for breaking something in a store.

They talked more on the phone, on face-time, about Roman's best friends, and eventually back to Roman's clique of problematic friends. They hung up around 7:30 P.M., Remus and Roman went to bed, both forgetting about Roman and Logan's drama.

-.-.-.-.-

Once talking about Remus friends, Roman was feeling a bit underwhelm when he discover how few he had.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, who do you want to hear about first?" Remus question when Roman ask Remus about his friends.

"What do you mean 'who do I want to hear about first?' I don't know any of your friends!" Roman exclaimed.

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to be friendly." Remus said in a teasing tone.

Roman deadpan stared at him. Remus laughed at his face, well, at the phone screen. "Just tell me who your friends are."

Remus finish his laughing fit. "First, we have Remy. He's very dramatic, loves drama, and his whole life is coffee."

"He seems interesting, but how do you know him?" Roman inquired.

"Oh, he's the captain of the Royal Guard." Remus answered.

Roman stared at him, shocked. "I keep forgetting that you're a prince."

"How could you forget this detail of my life?"

"You speak like a normal," Roman pause," you speak like an average person, not one of royalty."

"Ha! You apparently never had to disguise yourself before." Remus observed.

"I-I, well yeah!" Roman exclaimed. Remus was surprised, considering that he thought Roman would sound more defeated than he actually did. "Why would I need to do that! I have no reason to."

"Huh. I'm actually shocked of how you answered that. Did not expect you to be truthful." Roman look at him with a confuse look.

"I mean yeah. Like you said at that clothing store, what's the point of denying something that's is obviously true." Roman stated.

Remus stared at him blankly for a moment. It made Roman a little uneasy, seeing how terrifying Remus looks with no expression on his face. Remus spoke once again, his face returning with expression once again. "Okay! Now that this little disagreement is settled, we can go back to the main topic of the conversation."

"Yes, please!" Roman said, excited.

"Hmm, let's see." Remus went silent, thinking. Roman sat there waiting for longer than he expected to be. Roman was mindlessly fiddling with sleeves when Remus scream. "AH! My good pal Emile!"

Roman jump from his spot, nearly knocking over his phone. He huff a bit after stabilizing his phone. "Took you long enough."

"Hehehe. Emile is dorky, a cartoon maniac, and the castle psychiatrist."

"A cartoon addict therapist?" Remus nodded. "And he's suppose to help people through their problems." He nodded again. "Okay then." Roman sounded uncertain, but Remus didn't seem to care.

"Then there's Shakuni. He's classy, likes to attend the local plays held in the town square, and he rarely talks to _me._ " Remus scoff.

"Hold up. Are you saying he ignores you?" Roman asked. He nods. "Really?! Do you pester him?"

"Of course I do! That's when its most fun!" Remus exclaim. Roman rolled his eyes. "But he definitely hiding something."

"Why would you say that?" Roman ask.

"He's always up past midnight, he goes to rooms he thinks no one had gone to, and he always writing things down. Which makes sense cause he's the treasurer and the advisor." Roman rested his head on his hand.

"So he's not to be worried about." Roman ask agitated.

"No, but maybe." Remus said, unsure.

Roman groan. "So is this all the 'friends' you have?" Roman mentally put friends in quotes because he does not believe that these people he's talking about consider Remus as their friend.

"Nope!" Remus chirped. Roman lied back down on his bed. "His name is Virgil, and he-" Roman immediately perked up, with a grin forming on his face.

"Did you just say his name was 'Virgil'?" Remus nodded, confuse. Roman started to laugh. "That is-" laughter, "one of the most-" more laughter, "ridiculous name I have ever heard in my life!" Roman finish of his statement as he continue to laugh.

Remus sat there confuse. "Are you done yet?" He ask when a minute went by.

Roman started to calm down. "Yes, I am- wait, no I'm not." Roman continues to laugh.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You laugh at Virgil, but not Shakuni. How come?"

Roman fully calm down. "Yeah. Its-I-uh, " Roman thought for a moment,"I have no idea why I laughed so much at that name in particular."

"Nor do I. Anyways, he such a jerk, loves his music, and is totally a wuss. I love picking on him." Remus said happily.

"Wow, he's sound like a first level bad guy in a video game." Roman concurred.

"Oh no, don't be fooled by his description. He is a very, _very_ skilled fighter. He's actually one of the best guards in the castle, besides from Remy."

Roman didn't know what to say exactly. He was kinda, really, shocked. Remus just laughed.

They stayed up talking about Remus's friends more in depth, and about the guards and the staff when they hung up around 8:30 P.M.

-.-.-.-.-

Over the next two months, the twins learned as much as possible from one another before they had to leave the country. They learn more of their respected family members, their friends, and more of their own secrets and personality traits. They had manage to meet two more times, face to face, within the two month, and Roman gave Remus a notebook of everything he needed to know of his friends and family.

They made a plan to meet up one more time, just a few hours before both boys leave for the airports. They had to do one more thing before they leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman just arrived at Sav's Barbers Bromley Hayes. Remus was standing by the entrance of the shop, on his phone. He looked up when Roman approach.

"Finally! Now lets go!" Remus proclaim. He walk into the shop. Roman followed. Remus walk up to the counter. The guy behind counter look up from the newspaper he was apparently reading. He faced the the twins.

"Do you guys have an appointment?" He sound very tired and annoyed.

"Yes we do!" Remus said, ostensibly way too loud for the guy.

"What time?" He said, rubbing his temples.

"At 6:30 A.M.!" Remus yelled.

The guy covered his ears for a second. "Okay, just sit and wait until you are notified for your appointment." He waved them towards the chairs.

"Will do!" Remus chirped. The guy groan slightly as the two boys walk over to the chairs.

"I think you should quiet down a bit, that guy over there seem to not to be in a good mood." Roman said once they sat down.

Remus look over at the dude. "Nope! He should've stayed at at home if he was not feeling well!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "How come your so hyper today? I thought you hated mornings."

"Oh I do! But I chugged three medium-size coffees before coming here!" Now that Remus said this, Roman started to notice how jittery Remus was. He was twitching more than usual, and his eyes were extremely dilated.

"Why would you do that?" Roman asked.

"So that I would have the same amount of energy as you when we switch!" Remus exclaim.

Roman huff, offended. "You think THAT'S is how much energy I have in the morning?!"

"No! But I definitely won't have that amount of energy as you have!" Remus started to bounce in his chair.

Roman look at him, astonish. "I think my parents can tell something was off if I had this amount of energy."

"Oh please! I think the energy I got from those caffeinated drinks would wear off by the time I go to the airport!" Remus began swaying while still bouncing in his chair.

Roman seem uncertain of Remus's strategy. "If you say so."

Roman stay quiet for the next few minutes, tuning out Remus's babbles. Roman starts to wonder how all of this began, how much work had to be done, how much _he_ needed to change to play his part as a royal.

'Remus may not seem smart,' Roman look over at Remus as he tried to balance a magazine on his nose, and then failing cause he kept on bouncing and swaying, 'but he is definitely is crafty and astute. Trying to imitate him is going to be difficult, especially since his guards are always on alert. I can't make one slip up, or its all over.'

Roman shudder from that single thought alone. He was snapped back to reality when the man called them for their haircuts. The boys greeted their hairdressers and parted ways. Roman whispered good luck to Remus's hairdresser before going over to his seat.

The hairdresser that Roman had was very polite and sweet as they cut his hair. Roman looked over at the other hairdresser as they tried to keep Remus still. 'I feel bad for them when they get to his mustache.'

Roman had told Remus that he had to get his precious mustache shaved off when they were planning the hair appointments, because it would be strange if Roman all of a sudden had one, considering he can't grow one, within a days notice. He argued with him for an hour before he finally complied to it, still not happy about it. He told Roman that he would drop subtle hints to his bodyguard and mom that he wants to shave it, since he often express his love for his mustache, and everyone he knew knows that.

After the haircuts, and Remus's quick memorial for his mustache, the twins went to a near by cosmetic store to buy some concealer, because Remus has a slimmer face than Roman. Its a slight difference, but Remus knew his guards would notice.

After that, Roman went to put on his concealer in a mirror that he couldn't resist on buying (it was a rainbow shaped mirror with glitter all over it), and Remus went to the bathroom. He said that 'The beans were fighting him' and left in a hurry.

When Remus came back, Roman was putting away his mirror and concealer in the bag he had gotten with them.

Roman stood when Remus was a few feet in front of him. They were both wearing the same outfit, a plain teal t-shirt with black pants with some checkered Vans. They bought the outfits the last time they met up.

"Wow! Its like looking at a reflection of myself in a object that vampires can't use!" Remus stated. He had calmed down a lot from when they were at the barber shop, but still had a lot of energy that is on par with Roman's energy.

Roman laugh. "Yeah, it is."

They stood there for a moment. "How many intervals do we have left?" Remus ask.

Roman look at his phone. "It's 8:23. So that means you have to get going soon since my family leaves for the airport at nine."

"Okay. I'm going to go call a cab, so you should call your precious Uber." Remus walk off taking out his phone. Roman did the same.

Remus came back after the call, Roman finish ordering an Uber. "So this is where we depart ways. Two twins separated once again by their parents. One going to the U.S. and the other to a forgotten kingdom. To live each others lives." Roman dramatically said.

"And only to be each other escapes from the dreadful lives we would eventually have to return to." Remus said, dreadful sounding towards the ends of the sentence.

Roman watch Remus with so much concern. Remus laugh at him. Roman rolled his eyes. "Anyways, lets switch phones bro."

Roman and Remus decided before hand that they would trade phones instead of trying to convince people that they had gotten a different phone and numbers. Remus's bodyguard would notice if he had gotten a new phone, same goes with Roman's parents. And even if they did somehow convince their guardians that they got new phones, trying to get to people to change the numbers they already have of that certain twin would be too much of a hassle.

So they just told the other what the password to each other as they trade phones. "Wow! Your password is lame!" Remus said.

Roman just ignored him as he notice Remus's Uber pulled up. "Hey Remus, the Uber is here." Remus look at the street to confirm this. "You got the address to the apartment, right?"

"Yes, prince wannabe, you got my address to my temporary living place too?"

"Yes, I have the address, punk try-hard." Roman look back at the car. "Good luck."

Remus started to walk towards the car as Roman's cab pulls up. "Same to you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how each chapter progressively gets longer than the last one.
> 
> I feel like I have to put a disclaimer. DON'T GIVE YOUR PHONE OR PASSWORD TO SOMEONE YOU ONLY KNEW FOR THREE MONTHS! NOT EVEN IF YOU THINK YOU MAY BE TWINS. NOT EVEN IF YOU FEEL A CLOSE BOND WITH THEM! IT'S NOT SAFE TO DO SO! A LOT OF INFO ABOUT YOU IS ON THERE THAT YOU DON'T WANT GETTING AROUND!
> 
> Enough said there, stay safe people, and stay indoors! <3


	9. The Switch Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing ahead of time for how inaccurate the airport scene is.

Remus arrived at the two-story motel that Roman was staying at. He walked into the building and took the stairs to Apartment room 6B. Remus dug out the key Roman gave to him, but stop shortly before unlocking the door.

'This is where my new temporary life begins. Where I finally meet my father.' Remus took a deep breath, and open the door.

The room was the color beige, with the floor, a carpet, a faded pale lime green. On the left side of the room was the kitchen. The kitchen was separated from the living room by the tile. A small round table stood on the tile with four chairs surrounding it.

On the other side of the room was a small TV, with a floral couch that seems to fit three people. A small coffee table stood in front of the couch, it had six large suitcases on and beside it.

Remus walk in the apartment, he close the door. A voice piped up after hearing the door shut.

"Roman! Is that you?" A feminine voice called out to him.

"Yeah, Mom!" Remus said in his best Roman impression.

A lady that look like she was in her mid-thirties, enter the room. She had dirty-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh good! I was getting worried." She walk over towards him. "Can you go ahead and get your suitcases? We are leaving soon."

Remus nodded and walk over in the hall, trying to figure out which one was Roman's room quickly. While doing so, a child voice came from beside him.

"Hey Roman, can you help me with something?" Remus turn to the sound to spot a little girl leaning out an open door. She had brown, chin-length, straight hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Uh, yeah!" Remus followed her into her room, leaving the door open all the way. "What do you need, sis?"

Valerie pointed up to one of the top shelf. "Can you grab my snow globe?"

"Sure." Remus reach up to bring down the globe. It had a fairy playing in a pond, with lotus and lily pads 'flouting' on the water, glitter being the accompaniment that float and sink down to the bottom. He gave it to Valerie.

"Thanks!" Valerie ran out of the room. Remus walk out after her, turning towards the other two rooms at the end of the hall.

'Now which room would my neat-freak brother would have?' Remus started for the left door.

"Roman, Why are you going into my room?" Janice questioned.

"Oh, uhhh- Just wondering where Dad is." Remus said, cleverly covering up his mistake.

"He went to the front desk to return our keys, so you'll have to return your key when we leave." She explained.

"Okay!" Remus turn towards the right door and opened it.

The room was the same exterior as the rest of the layout of the apartment. Two large red suitcases were laying on the perfectly made-up bed. He walk over, pick up the suitcases, and aggressively drag the luggage to the other ones.

Sitting down on the couch, Remus let his mind wander as he mindlessly stared at the coffee table. 'I can't believe my beautiful mustache is gone! I spent weeks growing it! All of that time and effort wasted! A fall of a great warrior.'

Remus sighed. 'What I do for more time away from the castle.' He scan the room for a moment. 'Where is Pops anyways? He been gone for what seems like forever.'

Remus waited for a minute before whacking his leg in frustration. 'Dang it! I thought thinking that would make him appear. Guess that only works in movies.'

He drag Roman's phone from his pocket and type in the password. Once unlocked, he started to snoop through his messages, photos, and apps.

'Wow, he could make a shrine of himself.' He was scrolling through Roman's Instagram feed, annoyed that it just pictures of people faces and them showing off of where they spent their summer.

While scrolling through the endless sea of faces, he paused on a interesting photo. 'Whoa, are they sacrificing a cat?! To a tree monster! These seem like my kind of people! Good on you, Jane.'

After a few minutes of viewing the multiple pictures of the strange ritual, the front door opened. Remus peer over the couch to see a man walk through the door. He seems to be in his late thirties, had the same dusty-brown hair Remus had, a scruffy beard, and light brown eyes.

Remus slowly began to smile. "Hey Dad!"

Lewis turn towards the sound of Remus's voice. "Welcome back Roman. How was going to the barber shop?"

"It was great!" Remus typically would have said some sarcastic remark about the question his dad asked, but he was just too overly excited and shock that he was meeting his _dad._

"Well that's good!" Janice and Valerie walk into the room, both with small bags in their hands.

"Are you guy ready to leave?" Janice question.

All of them nodded, pick up their bags, returned Remus's key, and left.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

They arrive at the airport. They went through security, put their luggage in the luggage claim (???), and waited for their gate to be announced.

Remus slouch down on the seat and started shake his leg, irritated. 'What is taking them soooooo LONG! It shouldn't be this DIFFICULT to run a plane! I set up that prank on Leo so much faster than this plane can even think to prepare to take flight.'

"Roman! Can you stop shaking your leg! You almost made me drop my journal." Valerie turn towards him, face scrunch up.

"Maybe you should keep a better hold on your book." Remus retorted.

"Only if you can keep a boyfriend." Valerie sass. Remus didn't really know how to react, considering that he never been in a relationship, or necessarily wanted to be in one. Luckily, he didn't have to respond.

"Valerie! That's enough." Lewis interjected them.

"Hey! What about Roman?" Valerie gesture to where Remus was sitting.

"What about him?" Lewis question.

"He the one that started this!" Valerie stated.

"Your the one who said anything." Remus said.

"I-uh," she scoff, "whatever." She turn away from Remus.

Remus smile a little. His dad just took his side of the argument. A strange, warm, happy feeling took over his being. It feels like when you get compliments over a project you put all of your time and effort in, like an effective battle strategy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours pass before the family was finally able to board their plane. _Three hours_. Remus almost sprinted to any departing plane eight times already.

Boarding the plane, Remus kept shaking with excitement. He didn't stop shaking when he sat down at his seat on the plane. 'Oh my tentacles! I'm finally going to see what my estrange father have been living for the past fifth-teen revolutions!'

"Roman! What is with you today with the shaking?" Valerie hiss. She was seated beside Remus, by the window.

"Yeah Roman, are you alright?" Janice ask. She was also seated beside Remus, by the isle.

"Hm, oh yeah! Just ecstatic to go home!" Remus smiled his lunatic smile, but he unconsciously closed his eyes, so his scary factor of his smile is at a medium-low.

"Well that good to hear." Janice smile at him, then return reading her book.

"Did you just use the word 'ecstatic'? And use it correctly?" Valerie question.

"Yes I did Einstein, what about it?" Remus sass.

"Nothing, just surprising is all." Valerie turn away from Remus to look out the window.

Remus sighed and slouch down in his seat. 'The caffeine have a strange side-affect to them.' Remus eyes started to droop. 'I keep forgetting that caffeine really depletes my energy.' He closed his eyes. 'I have to get better at making it though, since I have to get up with the assertive birds at dawn!" He grunted. 

A flight attendant warn everyone that they were taking off soon, and that everyone should have their seat belts on. 'I can't wait to hang with Pops some more. Maybe I can finally see why I'm so much more intellectually amazing at coming up with pranks. Oooo! Maybe we can pull some pranks on people! That would be nice.'

The plane started to take off, and soon enough they were soaring through the sky.

'I bet we have a lot in common. I bet we have the same sense of humor. We can make fun of all those overrated chick flics.' He smiled a tiny bit.

'Right after I reveal myself as his other son, we can finally have a great bonding time. Learning about our favorite things, about my life. How wonderful that would be." He snuggle up against his seat.

'How wonderful would that be.'

Remus fell asleep with those happiness enduring thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter!!!
> 
> I'm just going to say this, I did not realize that Deceit's name was going to be Janus, (which I love), and that Roman was going to make fun of his name by misinterpreting it as Janice. It was a coincidence that Roman's stepmom was name Janice, a coincidence that I love, and I will not change her name.


	10. The Switch Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - small bouts of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to everyone that read the story, gave kudos, and commented such lovely things on this story. It really makes my day ten times better thanks to you fantastic human beings. And I want to give special thanks to that one person that comments on every chapter, you are a fabulous person.  
> Thank you all, once again, for your support, and I hope you all have a wonderful and safe week.

Roman arrive at Remus's hotel.

"Woah. This place is huge." He mutter.

The white marble hotel had twenty stories to it, and had around hundred cars in the parking lot. Large windows line up on the outside entrance, balconies on the upper most part of the hotel. Roman walk through the entrance, passing quickly through the lobby to the elevator.

'Room 608 on the 17th floor. Room 608 on the 17th floor. Room 608 on the 17th floor.' Roman repeated those words over and over again as he made his way up to his floor.

About a minute went by until the elevator ding and stop, signaling that Roman made it to his designated floor. He walk out and immediately started searching the room numbers.

'Room number 602, room number 603, room number 604... Jeez this is a lot of rooms.' Roman thought as he passed by another room.

Finally, Roman made it in front of Remus's apartment. He pulled out Remus's phone. '8:42, okay, good. I have gotten here before anybody should be up.'

Roman pulled out the key and slowly open the door. He tiptoe across the extravagant apartment, and stop in the middle of the hallway because he has no idea of where he was going. 'Holy mackerel this place is huge! How am I suppose to find his room?'

Roman walk over to the loveseat by the sectional couch in front of the seemingly 50in. TV. He sat down, tense. "It's fine. They would be suspicious anyways that he snuck out to get a haircut and have no mustache. It's fine." He whisper some more encouraging words to himself as the clock tic.

_Tic._

_Tic._

_Tic._

Roman started to feel all hot, and sweaty, and jittery with this sinking feeling in his chest. He kept trying to say positive things to himself to keep up an upbeat attitude. It wasn't really working that well, but he was determine to be more excited than he felt.

_Tic._

_Tic._

_Tic._

Roman started to fiddle with Remus's bracelet, reviewing all of the things he knew about Remus and his life. 'Crazy, devious, childish. Gets hyper very easily. Always thinking of a scheme or pranks. Has a dark sense of humor. Doesn't get offended, unless talking about his facial hair.' Roman kept fixing, or messing up, his hair. His leg was bouncing rapidly as he tried to remember all of these facts.

_Tic._

_Tic._

_Tic._

The clock struck nine, and the closest door swung open. Roman tense his shoulders at the abrupt sound before quickly slumping them. A tall, broad, muscular man walk out. He jumped a little at the sight Roman on the couch.

"Remus?" Roman took a deep breath, then jerk his head towards Leo, eyes wide with a slight smile.

"Yes Leo?" Roman said with his best imitation of Remus.

Leo scan Roman. "You actually did it."

"Did what?" Roman move his body towards Leo as he shook himself.

"You actually shaved off your mustache." Leo slid his finger over his cupid's bow to emphasize the shaved part.

"I sure did doctor obvious, got a problem with it?" Roman cringe internally, he never spoke to an adult like this before. Only to kids his age and his sister.

"Of course not, just didn't expect you to go through with it." Leo shrug. "It look good."

"Of course I do! I'm always look ravishing." Roman mentally thanked Logan for him knowing that word. (He still surprise of how big Remus's vocabulary is.)

Leo smile and scoff. "Sure thing, junior." He ruffled his hair. "Now, go ahead and get your luggage. You know how much your mother hates to wait."

"So do I." Roman got up from the love seat, and walk into the hallway. 'Leo came from the first door, and that would mean that... never mind, found his room.' Roman stop in front of the second door. It was stain with different greens and browns, and Remus carved his name on it. 'What in the world did Remus did to this door?!'

Roman open the door, expecting Zach's room from 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cody'. Surprising though, the room was very clean. The luggage laid upon the made-up bed. Roman grab the luggage, and started to walk out the room.

When he return to the living room, Leo was packing some things in a small container. Roman set his two suitcases down on a beautiful wooden coffee, and went to quietly over to Leo. He waited for Leo to set the last of the materials in the box, and then yelled.

"Nothing says torture than putting small object in a small container!" He jokingly declared, making the other grip the box, crinkling the edges.

Leo relaxes his hands and said, "Then the objects obviously don't know what it's like to protect you."

"Yeah, you're right," Roman lowered his voice to say the next part, "but would you really want them to be put through that pain?" Roman smile as unsettling as he could.

Leo huff out a laugh. "No, that would be horrendous." Leo ruffle up Roman's hair, and went over to the coffee table to set down the small box.

As Roman tries to figure out what to say next, (and figure out what horrendous means), the furthest door in the room opens. Out comes a beautiful woman, dress in a black blouse with dark blue jeans and black heels. She had straight, raven hair, and the same green eyes as Roman.

Roman slowly smile, and slowly start to rock back and forth from his heel to tiptoes. "Mother! How do you like my new look?"

Isabelle gasp and speed walk over to Roman. "My goodness! You actually did it." She closely observe him.

"It was a surprise to me too!" Leo called from the couch.

Roman wiggle in his spot. "Well you know me, I love being _unpredictable_."

"We all know that," Isabelle tease," but you'll look lovely darling." She shoulder hugged Roman, and kissed him on the head.

Roman, although he wanted to melt into his moms' warm embrace, he reluctantly shove away his mother. "Oh it's nothing too special, just a few modification to my looks."

Isabelle and Leo just rolled their eyes, a smirk present on both of their faces. "Yeah, right." Isabelle spoke, "So, are you finish packing?"

"Yep!" Roman pointed towards his luggage on the table.

"Great. Let make our way to the airport immediately then." Isabelle, Leo, and Roman made their way out of the hotel, paid for the damages Remus made to the apartment. A limo was waiting for them, prepared to take them to a private airport.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Roman, Isabelle, and Leo were waiting for their private jet to depart. In the plane, six seat were available, all by a window. The seat were a couple feet apart from the other seats, and came with a table to set beverages and food on.

Roman had inclined his seat a little ways back, still able to look through the window. 'This have been way faster to board than getting through security at the public airport.'

He sighed. 'The easy part of this plan is now over. It gonna be much more difficult from here on out.' He cleared his throat. 'Hopefully, I will be able to keep up this facade for a long time.'

The pilot voice came on the intercom, telling the passengers that they were about to take off. Roman inclined his seat further back to a laying position, seat belt still on. 'At least this is great practice for my improv and acting abilities. Except that I'm the only one that's acting...'

His thought trailed off as the jet took off. Roman started to fiddle with the bracelet around his wrist. 'I can't believe I'm going to be thousand of miles farther away from my home, friend, family...'

Roman thoughts trailed off once again as the plane soar through the sky. Once the pilot told them it's okay to take off their seat belt and move around, Roman removed his seat belt and turn to his side, facing the jet's wall. 'Now I know where I get my good looks from. Mom is gorgeous. Dad told me how beautiful she was, but I thought he was over-selling her. And completely exaggerated her distant behavior, both him and Remus.'

Roman sighed again. 'But I have only known her for less than three hours, so I can't completely dismiss their claims. Plus, she was gone for my entire life, so that would be a point towards team distant.'

Roman yawn loudly. 'Man, I'm so tired. Remus uses too much energy.'

Roman started to slowly close his eyes. 'Perhaps a little nap wouldn't be such a terrible idea. It would definitely help me be more lively when we land.'

He shifted a little to a more comfortable position. 'Yeah, that won't mess up the plan. It would make sense, since Leo saw me this morning, up before him.'

He slowly drifted off to sleep. 'It would make sense.'

Roman fell asleep with a daydream about a prince going off on a brand new adventure to a place far, far away from his home.


	11. Home, Where Strange Surrounding Become Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Mentions of starting a fire.

Rushing, rushing, rushing through the trees he goes, escaping the ferocious monster. Stumbling out of the forest and into the open plains, he was surrounded by the silence of the night. The plains was lit up by the waning gibbous moon, a slight breeze cooling the air all around him. He sat there, taking in the night sky as the planet slowly rotates.

Rustling from the grass grabbed his attention. An otter hopped out of the grass, landing gracefully in front of him. He observe the creature as it ran around, unaware of his presence, until it turn towards him. He and the otter stared at each other for a moment, its big, deep blue eyes filled with child-like curiosity. The otter snickered after a moment and ran right out towards the field. He got up and ran after it, stopping only seeing it run over to a buffalo with a goose on its back, running circles around them. The three creatures started to run across the open field, away from him.

He took a deep breath, and chased after them.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The Rodriguez family (and Remus) landed in the United States at 2:45 P.M. after a SEVEN HOUR flight. (It was over seven hours.) Luckily, Remus slept the whole way there. Unlike like the rest of the Rodriguez's, who couldn't get an ounce of sleep because of a crying child, and because they already slept for eight hour before their flight.

When the plane landed, Janice took about ten minutes trying to wake up Remus. Valerie just told her parent that they could leave him here and let the security guards take care of him, but they couldn't because that would be wrong and immoral. By the time he woke up, most of the passengers on the plane had already left. 

Once out of the airport with their luggage, they started their journey back to their home!

They called an Uber to take them to their house.

The Uber arrived and they piled on in there, and put their stuff in the trunk. Lewis told the Uber driver the address to their home, and off they went.

Remus got the window seat this time, so take that Valerie! (She got the other window seat.) He was fully awake now, but he surprisingly stayed quiet the entire way back to the house. So instead of screaming lyrics of Beetlejuice, he stared out the window, watching houses pass by.

They arrive at the house forty-five minutes later. Valerie fell asleep on their way back to the house, and instead of waking her up, Janice picked her up and carried her in the house as Remus and Lewis got their luggage.

After they brought in their stuff in the house, Lewis and Janice were tired and headed up to bed. Remus stayed in the darken living room to explore the house, and since he was asleep the entire plane ride here, he wasn't feeling any of the effects of passing through time zones.

The living room had a loveseat and a couch facing a medium size TV. Pictures were hung on the wall, many were just of a tiny Roman and tiny Valerie, but there was two photos that caught Remus' eyes. One of them was of a young Lewis holding of a happy toddler Roman posing in front of a house that had a 'For Sale' sign marked as 'Bought'. The other photo had a young Lewis in a tuxedo and a young Janice in a white dress lifting a child Roman, who was also in a tux, into the air. All three of them were laughing and smiling.

Remus look at these two photos bitterly, his stomach twisted uneasily.

He turned away from the photographs, and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was simple modern-day interior. It had a marble counter with three stools so you could eat there. A widow was above the sink, and a door that leads to the backyard.

The backyard was nothing too special. A fence enclose a reasonably large part of the area, a swing set and a child-size dollhouse were set up, and a sandpit at the right furthest corner had plastic molds and tiny plastic shovels use for building sandcastles.

Back in the kitchen, there was an archway that led to a dinning room. In the room, a dinning table sat in the middle of the room with six chairs surrounding it. Along the wall were more pictures of the family.

Remus walked out of both the dinning room and kitchen to the stairs that leads to the second story. The stairwell were also line up with pictures of the family.

At the top of the stairwell, two hallways had two doorways each that leads to a room, plus a door in the center hallway. The doorways in the left hallway had Janice and Lewis' room and a guest bedroom. To the right was Roman's and Valerie's room. The middle door was the bathroom.

Remus headed towards Roman's room.

Roman room is what you would expect from the dramatic guy; walls filled with Broadway musicals posters, a queen size bed with a red canopy, a large dresser, and a desk that had different paints and notebooks on it.

Remus flop down on the bed, not to sure on what to do. Janice, Lewis, and Valerie were all asleep. He had too much energy to just lay around. 'I got it! I could explore the town. It is,' Remus took out the phone in his pocket, 'only 4:56 in the afternoon.'

Once he decided on what to do, he sat up, and knocked over a picture frame on a bed-side table that he did not see. He set it back up, taking in the photo. Three boys posing on a counter had what appeared to be flour all over them. Roman, who was in the center of the photo, had his head resting on his hands, smiling irritably as he was the one with the most flour on him. To the right of him, a dusty blonde hair boy with light brown eyes and big circle glasses was smiling the widest out of the three of them. To Roman's left, a formal looking dude had the least flour on him. He was smiling lip-tight, had black, slightly messed up hair, hazel eyes, and rectangular glasses.

Remus got off the bed, went back downstairs, and left.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Remus went to the park first, learning the path firsthand instead of a map. The park was quite empty when he got there, which was surprising because it wasn't that late in the afternoon and it was still technically summer break. Remus was very disappointed, he wanted to test out his Roman impression some more. Every living thing around him was lush green, the wind was barley noticeable, and the chattering of the squirrels and birds were the only interesting things happening.

He spent about a half an hour there before he got REALLY bored. Like so, so bored. He consider starting a fire. But he didn't! 'Cause that's illegal, and his mother wasn't there to bail him out.

So, instead of committing arson, he went into town. There were a LOT more people on the sidewalks, walking in and out of small stores, and getting in and out of their cars'. Remus was SO EXCITED he could barely stop himself from sprinting into every store. Barely.

The first store he ran into was called _Lory, Dory, and Mory Retail Shop._ They sell all thing from zucchinis to ear mites ointment. Plenty of people were so startled when he ran in the store, and a few of them almost fell. Remus laugh at those people.

He was in there for a few minutes before he ran out, he wasn't looking to buy thing, he just wanted to scare the bejeezus out of people. He did this a couple of more times, like the maniac he is.

The next store he ran into was much more colorful than any of the other stores. He caught a glimpse of the sign, but he didn't decipher it fast enough as he was already in the store when he saw it. Remus slow down a little bit as he made his way in, but he still scared the crap out of everyone in the store. The store look like it sell plant, mostly flowers, and ten people were in the store.

Remus was about to run out, when a chipper voice yelled out.

"ROMAN!"

Remus turn around to see a five foot four (1.63 meters), curly haired boy, wearing a floral bucket hat, light gray cardigan around his shoulder, a light blue shirt and overalls running towards him.

The person arms were wide open as he yelled once more. "Roman! Your back!" The person tackled Remus into a hug.

Remus hugged back, stiffly, but the other guy didn't notice. "Hey Patton." Remus said in a strained voice.

Patton notice this though, and retracted his body from the hug, but his hand didn't leave Remus' shoulders. "Sorry kiddo! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Patton ask. He had the expression of a worried mom would have if her child fell down a flight of stairs.

"Oh Pat, I'm fine!" Patton's face lighten up as he smile once more.

"Okay, great!" Patton took his hands of Remus. "So when did you get back!"

"This afternoon."

"Aren't you tired?! That's a long flight from here to the UK." Patton went back to being concern rather quickly.

"Psssh, I'm not tired!" Patton gave him the signature 'Dad Stare'. (That what Roman called it when explaining it to Remus.) Remus sighs, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Besides, I fell asleep on the plane." Remus wanted to add 'glasses 'mom'ster', but that is definitely something Roman would NOT say.

Patton still look unconvinced, but he decided to drop it. "Well, my shift is almost over! We could go out, and you must tell me EVERYTHING about your trip to the UK!" Patton stared to jump up and down in his spot, smiling like a child successfully able to pull of a prank on a hyper aware person, like the Captain of the Royal Guard for instance.

"Alright! Lets go to a diner or something. I'm ravenous." Patton look confuse for a moment, before figuring out what he meant.

"Okay!" Patton wave and skip over the back room.

Remus waited for ten minutes before Patton came skipping back over.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" He chirped.

"Lets go then!" Remus was about to charge out of the store, but Patton stop him.

"Hey Roman?" Remus made an annoyed facial expression and turn around. "Can we go pick up Logan? His shift is about to end and it would be nice for all of us to hang out again. O-only if it makes you comfortable!"

Remus tilted his head a bit. "Of course we can."

"Really?" Patton, for some reason, had a hopeful look in his eyes. Remus nodded his head. Patton entire face lit up. "Come on, his shift is almost over!" He bolted out the door, and Remus follow.

Remus was puzzle of why Patton would make such a big deal over inviting one of his and Roman's best friend, but decide against questioning it.

They ran for five minutes before stopping at _Greg's Coffee Shop_. The shop had a modern day look to it, two ferns besides the double sided glass doors. There was a sign on the door that has written on it _Closed_ , and beside that it had a sign of all the times when the store opens and closes throughout the week.

Patton and Remus stood outside the shop for five minutes until a teenager came out of the glass doors, locking it. From behind, the stranger was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and formal dress shoes. When they turned around, they appeared to have gel black hair, black glasses, and had freckles all over them.

Patton tackled them into a hug. "Logan!"

Logan wore an annoyed look. "Patton, although I appreciate the sentiment, I told you to stop greeting me with a vigorous hug." He sounded formal, and spoke with a monotonous voice.

Patton quickly let go of him. "Sorry! I forgot. I was just so excited, look who's back!" Patton waved his hand over to Remus.

When Logan saw Remus, his face contorted into a look of surprise and guilt before going back to neutral blank stare. "Welcome back Roman. I assume you had a grand time in Europe." He readjusted his glasses.

Remus smiled at him. "Oh, I had the grandest of time, Logan. But we can talk about it over dinner 'cause I'm SUPER hungry."

"Oh yeah, Logan! You have to come with us to the diner! It will be so fun, and all of us haven't talk in the same area for soooooo long!" Patton chipped in.

Logan look unsure, though he try to hide it. Patton gave him pleading puppy-dog eyes. Logan quickly glance over to Remus, seeing if he had any contradiction, but Remus was sorta in his own head, swaying side to side. He sighed. "I suppose I could join you guys for dinner."

"Yay!" Patton took the hands of both Logan and Remus and started to skipped on the sidewalk. He let go of their hands after a bit. Remus was walking behind Patton, since he didn't know where to go, when Logan pulled him back further away from Patton.

"Are you okay with me coming along with you two into the diner?" Logan said in a hush voice.

Remus look at him confused. "Of course I would be fine with it, why wouldn't I?"

"Well after what had happen before you went on the trip," he fixed his glasses position, clearing his throat, "I don't want to put you in any distress. So I'm making sure your fine with me coming along."

"I am perfectly fine with you coming along," Remus peered over at him, "but the real question is," he leaned in close, "are _you_ distress with being around _me._ "

Logan was taken aback. "Not at all, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be any problem then." Remus walk ahead of Logan. Logan tried to approach him about the topic again, but every attempt was deflected.

They made it to _Sun Cloud Diner_ , where they order some food and chatted for a bit. When asked about his trip, Remus did an incredible dramatic retelling of the trip Roman told him about, minus the twin part. The others told each others about their summers, and they all had a good time. Remus went back to the house around 10:00 P.M., because he had to put up the 'good boy' act Roman has, and didn't go to bed until 2 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact- The United Kingdom is five hours ahead of the United states.


	12. Castle Sweet Castle

The jet landed on the ground after a short flight through the air. Roman woke up from an uneasy slumber, and from the rough landing. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up from his seat, stretching out all of the knots in his back. With a satisfying _pop_ , he got up.

'Guess I don't have to carry my suitcases.' Leo has all of the suitcases, somehow, and was patiently waiting for him and his mother.

'My mother? My mother!' Roman looked around to spot his mother in her seat, stretching her arms above her head. 'I can't believe that's my mom. Queen of... whatever this place is called. Wait, I can't remember what this place is called, the place I'm suppose to be prince of. The place I'm going to be living in for the next couple of weeks. With highly trained guards, prepare to take out and imprison anyone they see as a threat to their kingdom...'

While Roman was having a mental breakdown, his mother was up and ready to depart the plan. She was talking to Leo when she called over to Roman. "Remus sweetie, are you ready to get off the jet?"

This broke Roman out of his thoughts. "Of course Mother, or else the birds will win."

"Right, and we don't want that. Now come on, we have to unpack." Isabelle walk over to the jets' door, Leo already leaving with all of their luggage. (Seriously, how is he carrying all of that?!) Roman stood up and walked over to his mother. She let him get through the door first. Roman step on the ground, waited for Isabelle, and walk out of the airport.

Roman and Isabelle got to the front of the airport to see that Leo had already called a limo and had put their luggage in the trunk. Leo opened the door for Isabelle and closed it for her, then open the door for Roman.

'Wow. I have never had someone cater for me before. Kinda strange.' He thought as he got in the limo. Leo shut the door and walk over to the next door and got in right next to Roman.

"Where would you like to go, your majesty." The limo driver said.

"Take us to the castle." Isabelle answered.

The limo driver nodded and drove. Roman turn to look out the window. Roman cover his mouth so his gasp wouldn't be heard by the others.

The kingdom was _beautiful_. The buildings were old-styled shops revamped to look modern, lamp post had blue flower spiraling around it, and the citizens mostly wore leisurewear.

When they neared the castle, Roman was in awe. The castle look medieval with a modern spin to it (like the rest of the kingdom.) Vines grew on the side of the castle walls, watch towers as tall as fifty feet, and giant walls surrounded the main part of the castle. The only easy way through is through the gates.

The guards at the gates stop them, verified that it was the queen, and allowed them through. Roman was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or excitement. Either way, it was something Remus does a _lot_. Why Remus shakes so much, he didn't know. But he will not ask, not after last time. He shudder.

The limo driver pulled up to the side of the castle. "Thank you for calling our services."

"No, thank you for driving us here." Isabelle dug out some cash from her pocket. "Here's your money, keep the change." Isabelle step out of the limo before the driver could speak up.

Roman step out of the limo. He look up to gaze upon the magnificent castle.

"Home sweet home," Roman mutter under his breath, "well, more like castle sweet castle."

Servants came through the giant castle doors and got their luggage from the trunk of the limo. They scuttle off back into the castle, kinda like the rats in _Ratatouille_.

Roman walk over to the castle doors where Isabelle stood talking to a middle age man. He was tall, had light-tone hair, and unsettling bright green eyes. He dressed fancy and mysterious.

Roman walk up to them. "...and it would be beneficial to talk about this as soon as possible."

"We will talk about this after I put my stuff away."

"Fine. But hurry, we don't want to delay this any longer."

Isabelle was about to speak up when Roman interjected. "DON'T _delay_ **what** any longer?"

"OH! Remus I didn't see you there!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Mm. You didn't ANSWER ME!" Roman yelled.

"Remus, we talk about your tone." Isabelle softly scolded.

"We are out doors, mother." It felt weird to Roman to sass at a stra- his _mother_.

"It still rude to yell near a person-"

The mysterious man cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other two. "As much as I _love_ hearing you two fight, we have important business to attend to."

"Of course. We'll talk about this later Remus," and with that, she left, leaving Roman to his own devices.

Roman looked up at the extravagant doors. He took a deep breath, but he just remember that Remus wouldn't need to take a deep breath like this is the first time going to this place, so he stood there holding his breath. Luckily, the guards didn't even blink an eyelash at his actions. Roman scurried along into the castle, not wanting to accidentally expose himself.

The interior, like everything else in this kingdom, look liked a medieval to modern revamp. The hallways were large enough to fit ten people, or two dragon witches. A ruby red carpet with a emerald green trim lie on the floor, leading whomever to the main room. Of course, there were side doors along side the main hallways, but Roman didn't want to explore them yet.

The main room was unsurprisingly large. A stage near the back of the room held a throne, front and centered. It had red cushions with a gold trim. Beside it, a smaller throne stood. It had green cushions and a sliver trim. Two extravagant staircases on either side of the stage led to a balcony. But the main thing that had Roman's interest was that HUGE crystal chandelier. It was so extra, no normal rich person would have a chandelier that bold. Or would they? Roman never met a rich person before, well beside from his mother, but from the shows he watch they were always bratty and stingy. They definitely would have a chandelier that extra.

Anyways, Roman sprinted up the staircase and headed for the doorway to the left. He slowed down once he got to the hallway. It's a long hallway, and if Roman remember where Remus's room is, he would have more time alone to review all the structure of the castle. (Remus gave him a hand-drawn layout of the castle.)

He started to walked down the hallway, looking at the bare walls that surrounds him. 'Wow, this place _is_ really boring. No wonder why Remus wanted to get out of here. Hopefully things will be more interesting tomorrow.'

Five minutes passed, and he's still walking down the hallway! Who needs this many rooms! He already past a supplies closet, a fitting room, a room just filled with glass objects, a... 'How have they not moved Remus' room yet?!'

Roman stop when he came across a portrait of Remus and Isabelle. Remus looked around five, and he looked like he was ready to explode from just standing. Isabelle stood as still as a statue, with a gentle smile. 'How in the world did Remus became like, well _Remus_?' He continued walking down the hall.

He FINALLY arrived at Remus' room ten minutes later. Although, he did walk passed it and didn't realized until he was half way down the hall. But he was expecting a ruined door, considering how he found Remus' room at the hotel.

Roman open the door to reveal a... clean room? A ginormous green bed lay in the center of the room. A horizontal window was above the bed. Standing in the middle right wall, a dark brown desk covered in paper and stains. (Roman couldn't identify what the stains were, nor did he want to.) The closet was on the other side of the desk, clothes all neatly pack away. The suitcases from earlier were also in the closet.

'Hm, the servants must've brought them in here. Wait, the servants cleaned this room! That would make the most sense, since Remus can't clean.' After that quick revelation, Roman started to familiarize himself with the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Prince Remus, your mother request your presence in the ballroom."

Roman shift around in the bed. "Alright, be there in a few minutes!"

The servant nodded and shut the door.

Roman sat up from the bed. "When did I fall asleep?"

He stood up, walking a little disoriented. "Oh jeez, I must've crashed hard." He mutter while rubbing his head and eyes.

Once he straighten (gayten) himself out, he walk out the door.

Roman arrived at the ballroom twenty minutes later. He would've gotten there earlier, but he wanted to be more awake when he confronted his mother. (He actually gotten lost in the hallway, went the wrong way.)

When he arrive, he saw four people waiting around the thrones. One was Isabelle, obviously, and the mysterious man from before stood next to her. Two other guys stood near by, one leaning on the red throne, the other leaning on the back wall. The one on the throne look to be in his late thirties-early forties, had light brown hair, had sunglasses on (strange), and a cup of coffee in hand. He had a smug look on his face, like he just won a bet or something.

The guy leaning on the wall was scowling. He obviously did not want to be here; his arms was crossed, one leg was on the wall, and he was not looking at anybody. He had black hair with light brown roots, and from the little bit Roman can see from his hidden face, dark brown eyes. He seems to be in his late teens-early twenties.

"There you are Remus! Where were you, I sent Jolene up there TWENTY minutes ago." Isabelle interrogated him.

"Oh I just woke up from my wonderfully horrendous nightmare when it was RUDELY interrupted by Jolene."

"Leave Jolene out of this! She was following orders, unlike some heathen." Isabelle scold him with sass, which surprised Roman because royalty supposed to never sass at anyone. That what Remus told him anyways. But Remus does ignore that rule all the time, and Roman broke that rule multiple times already.

"Well, some HEATHEN loves their sleep."

"But, this heathen should know when someone gives an order, they'll listen."

Roman scoff, "Unless the order is stupid."

Isabelle gasp, "Listen here _mister_ , you-"

"Would I have to remind you two that there are other important matter to intend to at this moment." The mysterious man interrupted.

Isabelle looked embarrassed for a moment, "Right. Sorry everyone, I'll get to why we are all here, and I will make this brief."

"Good, 'cause we got place to be." The guy at the throne said.

"Of course Remy," she cleared her throat, "let's get down to business."

Roman really want to say _to defeat the Huns_ , but this wasn't the time for that.

"Since we are deploying more guards around the castle, Remy, you are going to train the new recruits." Isabelle gesture towards Remy.

"I am getting a raise, right queenie?" Remy more demanded it than ask.

"We'll discuss salary wages after this," Remy muttered something that Roman couldn't hear, "and since Remy can't teach Prince Remus his _Battle Strategy_ or _Weapons Handling_ courses, his son, Virgil Picani, shall teach him." She gesture toward the dude leaning on the wall.

Roman glace at the guy at the back wall, Virgil apparently, and mentally groaned. 'Uck, this dude is gonna be my teacher, didn't Remus say he was a total jerk.' Roman view at him a little more. 'He's even dressed like jerk, with his black leather jacket, a _My Chemical Romance_ shirt, ripped jeans held up by a spiked belt. Like seriously, did he buy all his clothes at Hot Topic?'

Roman wanted to return Virgil scowl, but instead, he turn and smiled his best Remus smile and said, "Oh _fantastic_."

Virgil growled, literally growled at him. Roman tried not to look alarmed or disgusted.

"You two are now dismiss from this discussion." Virgil started to walk out of the room, and Roman started to walk up the stairs. "Now we can talk your salary Remy."

"Good, now I would like a..." Roman couldn't hear the rest of that conversation, since he made it to the hallway.

Roman spent the rest of the night studying the notes Remus gave him in Remus' room (he didn't passed it this time), and he passed out around 11:00 P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a monster to write, so I hope you enjoy this.


	13. A 'Bee'wildering Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it been awhile. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

It's been over the week since Remus arrived in America, and he all ready done so many cool things! He hung out with Logan and Patton, went shopping for school clothes, went exploring in the town... again. Maybe he didn't do that many cool things, but he is going to hang with Patton all day. Logan said he couldn't come because he had work to do. Remus suspects something else is keeping him away.

All week, Logan said he had work to do, and even when he does come to hang out, he strays away from Remus. Remus has done nothing wrong, yet! So why have Logan been avoiding him? What did Roman do to have Logan act this way?

That question have to wait, 'cause the doorbell just went off and Janice called Remus saying it was for him.

He came down the stairs to see Patton chatting with Janice. Remus checked his ego (extremely high, perfect), and posed as he walk down the stairs.

"I have arrived!" Remus pronounce to the only two people at the bottom of the stairs.

Janice rolled her eyes as Patton waved at him. "Hiya Roman!"

Remus smiled his, oh so (creepy) charming smile. "Hey Pat."

He smiled back, bouncing on his toes. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Patton asked

"Yep!" Remus turn to Janice to wave her goodbye. "See you later lo-!" He caught his tongue. He was about to say _loser_ , which was not a very 'Roman' thing to say to his step-mother. 'Uck, goodie-two shoes.' Remus thought.

Both Patton and Janice gave him a strange look. "Loo?" Janice questioned.

Remus had to think. Fast! "Yeah, 'See you later Looly-Loo!'" 

"Looly-loo?" Patton asked.

"Yep! It's what all the British kids are saying." Remus smirked. Janice muttered an okay, a tiny grin on her face, and Patton looked a little hurt. "Anyway, Patton, shall we get going?"

Patton, all while being a little shocked, said, "You didn't tell about that-"

"Well, you two have fun!" Janice cut in.

Patton and Remus waved goodbye to her, walking out the door.

Patton must have forgotten their earlier conversation, because he skipping along, joking and making puns the entire way to their destination. The park came into view, and they sprinted for the jungle gym. They climbed up the gym, swung across the monkey bars, slid down the slides.

Remus and Patton sat down at opposite ends of the teeter-totter after awhile. Remus enjoyed both the bouncing feeling from the playground set and the wind that blew across his face. It reminded him of the horses he would ride back in Danelle. Any chance he was able to sneak out, he would ride one of the royal horses either to forest or to town. Remus loved the smell of the grass and the morning dew that would stick to the grass like mucus. He never felt more free in his life. He was banned from the stables after the fifth time he stole and ran away with a horse, and for destroying the stable doors on multiple occasion, and for taking the neighboring prince for a ride and losing him for a couple of hours, and for... Remus lost his train of thought.

Every time Patton was momentarily suspended in the air, he would scream and laugh. Remus noticed the dark clouds that slowly filled the sky, and the wind that pick up slowly throughout the morning, making the nice day crisp.

Patton stop rocking the seesaw for a moment to wrap himself in his arms. Remus, raised in the air, leaned forward. "Feeling cold?"

Patton nodded. "Yeah," He looked up to the sky, "I didn't expect it to be cold today." He shivered.

Remus just notice what Patton was wearing. He was in a light blue t-shirt that said 'Pawsome!' with a large paw print on it with tan cargo shorts on. 'No wonder why he's cold.' Remus was wearing a light brown jacket, a short-sleeved black shirt with rainbow designs on it, and dark blue jeans.

They continued to rock on the teeter-totter as the sky darken and as the temperature drop. Remus could hear the chattering of Patton's teeth.

"Why don't we go play on the jungle gym?" Remus suggested when Patton stop for the third time.

Patton took off his glasses, wiping them free of the fog that started to form on them. "That would be better than this," Patton put back on his glasses, "so yeah! Let's go!" Patton was about to stand up when he sat back down.

"What is it?" Remus asked

"How are you supposed to get down?"

Remus smirked at him. "Like this," Remus leaped off the see-saw, did a somersault, and stood up.

Patton shrieked and ran over to him. "Roman! What are you thinking? Are you okay?"

"Oh Pat, I'm all right. I just jumped off the top of the see-saw!" Remus grinned.

Patton checked Remus for injuries. "How did you DO that?"

Remus shrugged him off, "Something I've been working on."

They ran over to the jungle gym. They mainly played on the indoor part of the gym, for Patton's sake of course. Remus jumped from area to area, climbed on the rope ladder, managed to get on the roof of the gym. Patton sat down, legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrap around himself. Remus barely notice Patton shivering, but when he did, he rolled his eyes. 'What a wuss'. He never said that out loud. 'What would Roman do. What would my insufferable, annoying, goodie-two-shoes brother of mine do?'

Remus took off his jacket and handed it to Patton. "Here you go."

Patton looked at the jacket, then pushed it back to Remus. "No, you should keep that on kiddo. I don't want you to get a cold." 

Remus' eye twitch, "But Patton, I'm not cold."

"But you might! And I don't want to-"

Remus thrust his jacket on to him. "Just wear it Puppy-eyes."

Patton looked like he was going to protest, but a gust of wind made him change his mind. He put on Remus' jacket, a thankful look plastered on his face. "Thanks Ro."

Remus smiled back, "No problem, Pat."

Patton stood up and started to play with Remus again. Once the sprinkles of rain was starting to come down is when they left. They ran for the nearest dry place, _Sun Cloud Cafe_ , and sat down at a table. A waitress went over to serve them, and they both asked for hot chocolate.

Patton leaned on the table. "So, did you hear what Bea said?"

"Uh, no?" Remus have no idea what Patton was talking about. Roman didn't even have a friend named Bea, or did he?

"Really, that's what the whole town is _buzzing_ about!" Patton giggle.

Remus scoff, a smile present on his face. When Patton first told Remus one of his jokes, they were in the _Sun Cloud Cafe_ with Logan. It took Remus a long time to figure out that Patton didn't literally mean that flowers made the pancakes.

"Was Bea _swarming_ mad?" Remus replied.

Patton smiled wide, clearly glad that Remus made a pun. "Yeah! She was glaring _stingers_ at everybody."

They both started laughing. "I wonder why, she's usually a spoon-full of bee vomit!"

Patton, still laughing, said, "A spoon-full of _what_?"

"Bee vomit!" Remus, also still laughing, responded, "You know, what bees make."

Patton paused. "You mean honey?"

"Yeah, bee vomit!"

The laughter died down as the waiter brought them their hot chocolates. They drank their beverages quietly, listening to the rain outside.

Patton broke the comfortable silence between them. "So, I know you don't really want to talk about this," Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "but how are Logan and you? After everything that happened between you two?"

Remus stared blankly at him. "We're fine Pat."

"You sure?"

Remus looked weirdly at him, "I'm sure Patton, or else I wouldn't have said that Logan and I are fine."

Patton sighed, "Well that's a relief," Patton looked at him, "it's almost like you have forgotten what had happen."

Remus forced a laugh. "That's ridiculous, of course I remember!" Remus cackle, but then he gotten serious, "but do _you_ remember what happened?" Remus knew that Patton knew the story, but Remus wanted to know what happened between Logan and Roman, gosh darn it!

Patton gasped, "Of course I remember! I'm offended that you would even ask!"

"Hm, that strange, since you're acting all vague about it."

Patton stuttered. "You forbid us to talk about it."

"Well now I'm _un_ forbidding it!"

Patton looked at him dumbfounded. "Roman, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

Remus scoffed. "Of course I'm all right, why would you ask?"

Patton eyed him, "If you say so, but it almost seems like you're a totally different person. I mean, how would you forget-" At that moment, Patton's phone rang. "Hold on, hello?"

Remus waited for Pat. He was kinda mad that Patton was interrupted, he really wanted to know what happen, he hated not knowing things. But he was kinda relieved because Patton was really close to discovering that Roman wasn't really Roman. 'I really need to be more careful. Patton is really astute.'

"I'm sorry Roman, but I need to go," Remus turned his attention back to Patton, "my parents need me to pick up Lindsy from her dance lessons," Patton dug some cash out of his wallet, "I'll pay for tonight, since I'm leaving you early."

"That's really not necessary-"

"No really, I insist." Patton chugged his hot chocolate. "Thanks for tonight, it was really fun to hang out with you again kiddo. Bye!"

Patton waved to Remus as he ran off. Remus groaned once Patton turned away, 'Man, pretending to be Roman is _so_ annoying. But this is better than being in that _boring_ castle.'

Remus stayed in that cafe until he finished his hot chocolate.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Remus arrived back at Roman's house around 6:00 o'clock. Valerie was doodling in her notebook on the couch, Janice was reading on the couch, and Lewis was reading the newspaper on the stool.

"Hello family!" Remus bellowed.

Remus received a variant of hellos from his family. Lewis and Janice actually acknowledge Remus, unlike Valerie, who just waved a quick hand over to him and continued drawing, eyes didn't even leave the page.

"So, how was your day with Patton, Son?" Lewis asked.

Remus smiled, "It was fantastic! We went to the park first, then we have to move our rendezvous to the _Sun Cloud Cafe_ because we gotten rained out, and then-"

"UUUUGH," Valerie interrupted him.

Remus turned to face her. "Ugh, hm." Remus mocked her, "well then Miss Duchess, tell us about your day."

She smirked at him. "Glad to. I woke at 9:30 A.M., ate my breakfast, grilled cheese sandwich, then I-"

"UUUUUGH," Remus interrupted. Valerie turned toward him. He stuck his tongue out her. She rolled her eyes and return back to doodling.

"So, anything exciting happened while I was away?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Valerie answered.

"Wasn't asking you, but thanks for saying that your life is boring without me." Remus grinned, "but since you don't have anything new and interesting things to say, why don't you tell me something old and interesting. Pops, tell me how you met my birth mother."

The air in the room became very uncomfortable. "What?" Lewis asked.

Remus huffed, "I said, 'tell me more about my birth mother.'"

"Valerie, why don't we go upstairs and play for a while?" Janice suggested.

"Mmkay, but only if we play with my tea set." She said.

"Okay, let's go." Janice carried Valerie upstairs.

Once Janice and Valerie left the room, Remus looked expectantly at his father. "Well, are you going to tell me more about my mom?"

Lewis shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?"

Lewis sighed of relief, "We met on a boat."

"Ugh, I already know that."

"Then I don't need to tell you the rest."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Come on Dad, tell me the full story of how you met mom, not the water-down one."

"And why would you want to know that old boring story?"

Remus huffed, again. "Because, wouldn't it be nice to tell your son more of his origins," Lewis looked at him uncertainly, "plus, you told me when I'm old enough, I get to hear the story."

Lewis sighed and looked at Remus. Remus tried to put on his best puppy-dog eyes, but his eyes kept twitching. "All right, I'll tell you."

Remus cheered and sat on the couch. Lewis rolled his eyes, stood up and walk over to the living room, sat down on the love-seat, and told his story.


	14. Roman Sick Day Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- Roman has a cold during this chapter

Roman woke up feeling _awful_. He'd been sick all week: headaches, runny nose, sore throat. The whole cold/sickness shebang. Though, this is the greatest he felt all week.

But the headaches and cold shivers aren't the worst thing about being ill. It's the IMMOBILITY you get from it. Sure, Roman could walk around, but not without the world spinning and his head screaming at him to lie back down. And also the extreme DROWSINESS he felt. Like yeah, he knows how important rest was and whatnot, but he _wanted_ to explore the castle. He wanted to know his surroundings. He WANTS to know the place he going to live at for a good while.

The only good thing about being sick is that Roman has an excuse not to remember things and to not act perfectly like Remus. And he isn't immediately thrown into classes, so he'll be able to ease more into living like an erratic prince.

Roman tried to go back to sleep, but he kept tossing and turning. He finally gave up after five minutes. Roman was so bored and restless that any attempt that he tried to sleep was pointless. 'I have to get out of this room.'

With a goal in mind, he sat up, and mentally prepared himself for the searing pain that would attack his head. But the pain wasn't as painful, just annoying, kinda like having a splinter stuck in his hand. Carefully, Roman stood up. He grabbed his blanket because he was still shivering, and walked out the door.

Wrapping the blanket close to him, Roman made his way down the hall. He walked slowly, making sure he wouldn't be dizzying himself. The walls were still devoid of flavor, but that was to be expected, because no one had requested for decorated walls, duh.

Roman scowled. "Well someone should fixed that," he muttered. He continued down the hall.

It was midday, so it was strange to him that not that many servants were in the hallway. Or is it? Would they be in the rooms doing their jobs? (What were all the jobs needed in the castle?) Not that Roman really cares, he just wanted to leave his room, preferably without any obligation from other people.

The more he walked down the hall, the more he realized that he was _definitely_ going the complete opposite way of the ballroom. 'Well, no turning back now. Though, I guess I could, but that would be too much of a pain.' Roman trudge on.

For what seems like HOURS (it was only two minutes), Roman heard voices from the eightieth room he passed (no, he is not exaggerating). Roman approach the door, totally not hoping to eavesdropping of whoever was in that room, when he heard familiar voices in a middle of a conversation.

"-enses are indeed reinforced, yes?" The voice of Shakuni, the mysterious man from before, was heard.

"Uh, yeah babe," Roman can hear sipping from a cup, "that's kinda my job." It sounded like Remy said that. Plus, only Remy would be drinking presumably coffee at this time of day.

"And the guards are deployed at the _exact spot_ they would be as we discuss at the meeting, hm?"

Remy groaned, "Oh my goodness, must you be so paranoid?"

Shakuni cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question."

Roman can literally hear Remy rolling his eyes, or was the sickness getting to him? He didn't have time to question it because Remy started talking again. "Yes, m'lord, they are exactly were I told them to be."

"Good," Shakuni spoke again, "we wouldn't want one guard out of place, correct?"

Remy must have agreed because Roman heard some mumbling after that statement.

"And _wouldn't it_ be absolutely _terrible_ if someone infiltrated into the castle?"

Roman tensed up as Remy answered through gritted teeth, "Yes, it _would_."

"And how _awful_ it would be if someone allow an infiltrator into the castle by their own accor-" Shakuni didn't finish his sentence.

Roman heard movement within the room when Remy threateningly said, "I would suggest you stop what you are saying now."

Some more shuffling came from the room. "I'm not saying anything. I mean, of _course_ you would _never_ let anyone slide right past you. You are the head-guard for a reason, right?"

"Right." Roman chose that moment to leave. He didn't want to stick around if things have gotten... violent. Or either one of them could've walk out and yelled at him.

Either way, Roman was not near that room anymore, and is now progressing his way down the hall. Roman rubbed his nose, trying to rid of the burning sensation in there. 'I should have brought a box of tissues.' He turned with the hallway. 'Why are these hallway so _long_? Where am I going?' Roman leaned against the wall to ponder this.

Of course he didn't have long to ponder this thought, because he spotted _Jolene_ coming down the hall. Roman ran into the nearest room which, luckily, he was resting near. Roman steady his breathing, which was hard considering that he was plugged up, as he heard the steps of Jolene and another servant.

"-and that's how you clean a stain from your uniform after cleaning up one of prince's mess." That was the voice of, ugh, _Jolene_.

The other person spoke, "Speaking of the prince, did you hear that he escaped from his room?"

Jolene started talking again, "Yeah. Apparently he gotten out around ten this morning, or that is when we think he got out."

'Wow jeez, make me sound like an animal why don't ya,' Roman thought.

"Oh, well, I hope the guards catch him soon. Don't really want him to be passed out somewhere weird."

"Yeah, I don't want to catch him in the laundry room again. That was _terrifying_." Roman can only assume that Jolene shudder, because he knows how creepy Remus can be.

A beat of silence past. Then another. Then another one. 'Why are they quiet all of the sudden?' Roman risk a chance at getting caught and stuck his head out the door. He didn't see Jolene or the other servant. Roman walk out the door, and continued down the hall.

Roman walked until he found himself at an dead-end. Well, kinda a dead-end. "A stylized door. Really? Wait, doesn't this leads to the-" Roman opened the door, "-library?"

The room's walls were filled of bookcases full of books, and one wall had an big, beautiful window. It had an balcony that overlooked the ground floor. A couch and a coffee table lied in the middle of the room with a rug underneath it.

Roman looked around the room in awe. He never seen so many books in one place. Well, the local library in his home town could be bigger than this, though he hasn't been there since he was five. Roman walk around the room, checking out all the nicks and crannies.

"Remus? What are you doing out of your room?" Roman nearly jumped as he turned around to see where this voice was coming from. Isabelle stood there with her arms crossed.

"Oh, well, you see, I just needed to get out of there! It was so suffocating sitting in that room all week." Roman exasperated.

"You should return to your room, Remus."

"I don't want to return back _there_ ," complained Roman.

"Remus, in order for you to be healthy you need rest. So go back to bed." She commanded.

"I'm not tired though!" Roman stamped his feet like a child, and he quietly added, "Why can't I stay in here with you?"

Isabelle look at him thoughtfully. "All right," she said after a minute, "you can stay here with me."

Roman looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now go over to the couch while I make us both a cup of tea."

Roman cheered and skipped over to the couch. Picking a corner, he curled up and wrapped himself up in his blanket. As he lied there, Roman breathed in the smell of coffee beans, tea, and freshly bought books. The sunlight basked over him as he closed his eyes, taking in it's warmth. The coffee maker beep, signifying that it was done, and Isabelle was making her way back to Roman. She gave Roman his cup of tea, picked up a book from the coffee table, and began reading.

"Mother?"

Isabelle looked towards him. "Yes Remus?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, but I don't think you like this book all that much."

"No, can you tell me the story of how you met my father?" Roman looked expectantly at her.

She stammered, "And why would you want to hear that story?"

"You never told me that story before, and I just want to know."

Isabelle sighed," And you really want to know?" Roman nodded his head. "Okay then," she set down her book, and began to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Another name for splinter is a sliver.
> 
> Another Fun Fact: This chapter could have been named 'Roman Has a Cold, Ew.'
> 
> I've been writing this story for over a year now, and this has been so much fun to do. I wanted to thank you all for reading this story, it means so much to me that you chose my story to escape from reality. I hope my story gave you a little break of the mess that 2020 was. Let's charge on into 2021 together.


End file.
